naruto the king of dark
by dark.prayuda
Summary: kegelapan adalah kehidupannya, kegelapan adalah temannya, dan kekuatan adalah segalanya baginya. Tuhan telah mentakdirkan dia sebagai penghancur atau penyelamat dunia ini. Dia yang di hianati oleh saudaranya sendiri, dan sekarang dia datang untuk menuntut balas.
1. Chapter 1

summy ; kegelapan adalah kehidupannya, kegelapan adalah temannya,

dan kekuatan adalah segalanya baginya. Tuhan telah

memberikan pilihan, menjadi penghancur atau penyelamat

dunia ini. dia yang di hianati oleh saudaranya sendiri, dan

sekarang dia datang untuk menuntut balas.

Chapter 1.

~Kebebasan~

kegelapan adalah suatu hal yang menggambarkan sebuah kehampaan, kepedihan, kesendirian, dan kejahatan. karena itulah, di mana ada sebuah kekelapan, pastilah ada sang cahya yang akan meneranginya. seperti adanya hutan yang di selimuti oleh kegelapan malam, dapat diterangi oleh cahaya bulan.

kalau kita melihat hutan ini melalui sebuah peta, maka kalian akan melihat hutan ini terletak di tengah-tengah 4 desa besar dunia shinobi. dilihat dari manapun, hutan itu sangatlah lebat dan menyeramkan. berbeda dari hutan pada umumnya yang dipenuhi loleh berbagai macam suara dari berbagai macam hewan malam, hutan ini terlihat sangat sunyi seakan-akan hutan ini tidak perna ada sehingga menambah kesan menyeramkan. hutan ini sangatlah lebat, dengan di penuhi berbagai macam tumbuhan.,dari sekian banyaknya pohon yang ada, terdapat satu pohon yang memiliki bentuk, dan ukuran yang berbeda dari pohon lainnya. pohon tersebut memiliki bentuk yang sangat aneh. daun dari pohon itu menyerupai akar-akar menggantung (pohon beringin), dan di tambah dengan adanya pola riak air di batangnya. pohon ini terletak tepat di tengah hutan tersebut, dan memiliki ukuran yang sangat besar. pohon tersebut mengeluarkan aura yang sangat mengerikan, dan jangan lupa pohon itu juga memancarkan sinar berwarna merah kehitaman.

krakkkkkk

lama kelamaan pohon tersebut menjadi sangat terang dan mulai memiliki retakan yang menjalar dari tengah ke seluruh bagiannya. Dan akhirnya,,,,,,,,,,,,,

blarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

pohon itupun meledak dengan dahsyatnya, sehingga membuat daerah jangkauan 1 kilometer terkena dampanya dan hancur lebur. Sebuah sinar merah kehitaman membumbung tinggi ke atas langit.

(10 menit sebelum ledakan)

Di desa konoha...

Konoha,,,,,,siapa yang tidak kenal dengan desa yang satu ini. Desa konoha merupakan salah satu desa terbesar dari 4 desa besar lainnya, dan desa ini juga mrupakan desa ke 2 di dunia shinobi setelah uzushiogake(desa asal klan Uzumaki).

Desa ini di bangun oleh 2 orang shinobi yang di juluki sebagai SHINOBI NO KAMI (dewa shinobi), yang bernama Hasirama senju dan rival abadinya Madara uciha.

Saat ini hampir seluruh warga konoha sedang menikmati kedamaian dengan tertidur pulas karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 02:23. Persisis seperti yang author bilang bahwa ''dimana ada kedamaian, pastilah ada kesengsaraan''. Begitulah yang di rasakan oleh kakek paru baya ini. Kakek paruh baya ini bernama 'Hiruzen saratobi'. Hiruzen merrupakan seorang shinobi yang sangat hebat. Dia adalah murid yang di angkat oleh seorang dewa shinobi yaitu 'Hasirama senju dan adiknya Tobirama senju'. Karena itulah, dia mendapat jabatan sebagai hokage ke 3 dan juga mendapatkan gelar sebagai 'profesor, karena dia dapat menggunakan seluruh jurus yang ada di konoha. Di usianya yang sudah menginjak 70 tahun ini, dia masih harus berurusan dengan dokumen-dokumen yang dia anggap laknat itu.

(Hiruzen pov)

Hahhhhhh,,,,,,aku menyandakan tubuhku yang sudah tua ini di kursi kebanggaanku ini. entah sudah berapakali aku menghela nafasku karena berurusan dengan kumpulan dokumen laknat ini. Di usiaku yang menginjak 80 tahun ini, seharusnya aku menghabiskan masa tuaku di rumah dan besantai-santai. Tapi, semua itu kelihatannya mustahil jika aku melihat dokumen yang tidak perna habs ini.

'Argggg,,,,,kenapa kau meninggalkanku bersama tumpukan dokumen laknat ini minato'. Kesalku. Memang seharusnya minatolah yang harus berurusan dengan dokumen ini. Tapi, apa mau di kata jika tuhan berkehendak lain. Minato yang mendapat jabatan sebagai hokage ke 4, harus mengorbankan nyawanya dengan menggunakan jurus terlarang SHIKI FUJIN (jurus dewa kematian) dan menyegel kyubi 'yin' di dalam tubuhnya, dan kyubi 'yang' ke dalam tubuh anaknya sendiri yang berumur 2 jam untuk menyelamatkan desanya dari serangan kyubi yang terjadi pada 11 tahun yang lalu.

Aku memalingkan pandanganku ke arah jam dinding. Aku cukup tersentak saat aku melihat jarum jam itu suah menunjukan pukul 02:23. Tidak terasa sudah selarut ini. Akupun menggerakan tangan tuaku ini untuk menambil segelas kopi yang beada di

mejaku. Tapi pada saat bibir cangkir itu hampir menyentuh biirku, tiba-tiba saja aku tidak bisa bergerak,. seluruh tubuhku berhenti bergerak, nafasku sudah agak sesak, aku merasakan keringat yang mulai mengalir dengan lancar dan membasahi pipiku.

Dan kurasakan genggaman tanganku pada cangkir sudah mulai melemah dan,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Trangggggggg

Cangkir itupun jatuh dan pecah sehingga membuat isinya berceceran di mana-mana. Kakikupun tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhku dan aku juga ikut tersungkur ke lantai.

Pasti kalian terheran-heran kenapa seorang shinobi sehebat aku ini, yang memiliki pengalaman bertarung berpuluh-puluh tahun, dan sudah merasakan peperangan selama 3 tahun, dengan mudahnya tersungkur oleh suatu hal yang tidak jelas.

Bagaimana aku tidak tersungkur, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sebuah tekanan cakra yang sangat luar biasa hebatnya. Bukan hanya hebat, tekanan cakra ini juga memiliki kegelapan, kehampaan, dan juga energi negativ yang sangat pekat.

Akupun mengeluarkn tekanan cakra yang cukup besar untuk bisa mengimbangi tekanan cakra ini. Setelah tekanan cakra itu sudah mulai aku tekan, akupun melihat keluar jendela. Aku sedikit terkejut pada saat aku melihat sebuah sinar merah kehitaman membumbung tinggi ke langit.

Jujur saja, aku belum perna merasakan kekuatan seperti ini seumur hidupku. Tapi, aku dapat sedikit merasakan energi yang mirip dengan klan uchiha, senju, dan hyuga.

Setelah tekanan cakra misterius tadi mulai mereda, akupun mulai bangkit dan kembali duduk di kursi dengan hati-hati sambil mengatur nafasku karena kekuarangan banyak cakra. Sinar yang membumbung tinggi ke langit tadipun sudah mulai mereda dan menghilang.

'benar-benar tekanan cakra yang sangat hebat. Aku bahkan harus mengeluarkan 50% dari cakraku hanya untuk mengimbangi tekanan cakra tadi.' Pikirku.

(normal pov)

Terlihat Hiruzen sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburuh, terlihat juga keringat telah membasahi hampir seluruh bajunya.

'boftt' 'boft'

Saat Hiruzen sedang memikirkan soal tekanan cakra misterius tadi, tiba-tiba muncul 2 kepulan asap di hadapannya. dari balik kepulan asap itu, terlihat 2 orang shinobi yang memakai pakaian khas anbu. Mereka juga memakai topeng elang dan gagak.

''hokage sama, ada masalah serius'' ucap anbu yang memakai topeng elang sambil membungkuk hormat dan di ikuti oleh anbu yang memakai topeng gagak..

Hiruzen yang mendengar itupun langsung memakai wajah seriusnya. Walaupun terlihat serius, tapi sebenarnya dia masih mencoba menstabilkan nafash nya.

''segera berikan informasi apa saja yang kalian ketahui'' ucap hiruzen.

''baik...seperti yang hokge sama tau sendiri, tekanan energi misterius tadi membuat shinobi konoha yang masih bertugas pingsan, bahkan ada yang gila karenanya. Akupun tadi sempat pingsan, tapi dengan bantuan dari kyubi, aku dapat sadar kembali.'' Ucap anbu yang memakai topeng gagak dengan suara yang terkesan datar.

Hiruzen yang mendengar hal itu tentu saja kaget.

'tidak kusangka, dampaknya separah ini. Kalau dampaknya seprah ini dan juga kekuatan gila seperti tadi, pasti ke 4 desa lainnya juga merasakannya. Kalau begini, sepertinya kita harus segera bertindak.' Pikir Hiruzen.

''kalau dampaknya sampai separah itu, kita harus menemukan sumber dari cakra tadi dengan segera karena, dengan kekuatan sebesar itu pasti dirasakan juga oleh ke 4 desa besar lainnya. Dan sudah pasti, mereka juga akan mencoba mencaari sumber kekuatan tersebut. Jadi, aku percayakan tugas ini kepada kalian.'' Ucap hokage engan wibawanya.

''baik'' ucap kedua anbu itu sebelum mereka menghilang kedaam kepuan asap.

Setelah kepergian ke 2 anbu tersebut, hiruzen kembali fokus kepada tumpukan dokumen laknat miliknya

'semoga tidak terjadi adi hal yang merepotkan' batin Hiruzen.

Jauh dari desa konoha, terdapat sebuah goa yang sangat besar. Goa tersebut memiliki sebuah batu yang seperti menutupi pintu masuknya. Di batu tersebut juga menempel sebua kertas yang memiliki huruf-huruf aneh.

Di dalam goa tersebut, terdapat patung yang sangat besar. Patung itu tampak mengerikan dengan ke 9 matanya yang masih tertutup.

Di setiap jari patung tersebut, tedapat 9 sosok yang nampak seperti hologram yang rusak sehingga, wujut mereka tidak bisa di kenali.

''baiklah,,,,,jika semua sudah berkumpul, aku akan memulai pertemuan ini''. Ucap sosok yang memiliki mata ungu berpola riak air.(A. )

''seperti yang kalian rasakan pada beberapa menit lalu, Ada sebuah tekanan cakra yang sangat besar terpancar dari arah utara. Dan menurut analisaku, tekanan cakra tersebut memiliki kekuatan yang sangat misterius dan juga, aku sempat merasakan cakra yang mirip dengan cakra miliku. Jadi untuk sekarang, kalian harus berhati-hati jika merasakan tekanan cakra seperti itu lagi karena,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,kekuatan cakra tersebut lebih besar daripada kekuatanku.'' Ucap pain ''apakah ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan'' ucapnya lagi.

Semua sosok yang mendengar itu sangatlah terkejut. Pasalnya, tidak mungkin ada yang memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dari sang ketua yang di juluki sebagai dewa.

''tidak mungkin,,,,,,kekuatan tanpa tanding pain tidak mungkin ada yang bisa menandinginya'' ucap kaget salah satu sosok yang membawa sabit bermata dua di punggungnya.(A. )

''jika tidak ada yang mau betanya, pertemuan ini di tutup'' ucap pain.

Semua sosok itupun mulai menghilang dan hanya menyisahkan sebuah patung raksasa. Tapi tiba-tiba, di balik kegelapan muncul sosok yang memakai topeng spiral yang memiliki satu lubang di mata kanannya. Di dlam lubang itu, terdapat sebuah mata merah bertome 3 (sharingan) yang berputar dengan pelan.

'muncul lagi sosok misterius. Mungkin aku dapat memanfaatkannya untuk mencapai tujuanku' ucap sosok tersebut dengan seringaian yang tersembunyi di dalam topengnya. Setelah mengatakan itu, sosok itupun terserap ke dalam lubang fortex.

(Kita kembali ke tempat ledakan di tengah hutan tadi).

Asap mengepul dengan hebatnya. Semua yang beada di radius 1 km, hancur lebur menandakan bahwa ledakan tersebut sangatlah dahsyat. Lama-kelamaan, Asappun mulai menghilang dan menampakan sesosok makhluk seperti iblis.

Makhluk tesebut memakai topeng tengkorak, memiliki 3 pasang tanduk yang di kelilingi oleh api hitam. Memiliki ekor yang juga di balut oleh api hitam, memiliki badan yang tidak terlalu besar tapi kekar, hanya memakai celana hitam polos sehingga menampilkan tubuh bahagian atasnya yang kekar dan di kelilingi oleh tato yang bermotif api hitam..

Tidak lamapun, sosok tersebut membuka matanya dan menampilkan sepasang mata yang berbeda dimana, mata bagian kiri memiliki warna hitam pekat yang mengeluarkan aura hitam, sedangkan di mata kanannya berwarna emas menyalah dan mengeluarkan aura emas.

''A-akhirnya aku b-beba-s'' ucap pelan sosok tersebut dengan suara yang terkesan lemah.

Tiba-tiba seluruh tubuh sosok itu mengeluarkan cahaya emas di bagian tubuh kanannya, dan cahaya hitam pekat di bagian kiri tubuhnya. Setelah cahya itu hilang, maka sosok yang sangat mengerikan tadipun hilang di gantikan dengan sosok anak kecil yang berusia 12 tahun dan memiliki ciri-ciri yaitu, memakai suiter yang berwarna emas kehitaman, memakai kalung yang bersimbol api hitam dan emas, memiliki rambut panjang jabrik yang di sisi kanan dan kirinya memiliki warna yang sama seperti kedua matanya, memakai celana hitam polos, memiliki tato kecil di bagian pangkal tangan kirinya yang bermotif api, dan memiliki mata emas di bagian kanannya dan hitam di bagian kirinya, tapi mata tersebut tidak seterang dan sepekat seperti sosok monster tadi..

Lama kelamaan anak kecil itupun jatuh dan pingsan...

T

B

C

Halloooo para pembaca, author, dan para penggemar fanfic sekalian. Wah tidak di sangka akhirnya saya bisa mempublis fic pertama saya ini.

Baik, saya akan sedikit membahas tentang fic abl-abalan saya ini. Fic ini saya beri judul NARUTO THE KING OF DARK karena saya sangat suka membuat karakter jahat, tapi tetap saja saya akan tetap membuat karakter naruto tidak seperti cerita jahat naruto lainnya.

Saya disini membuat naruto menjadi sosok yang sangat misterius. Jadi, jika kalian ingin tau siapa naruto sebenarnya, silahkan bertanya. Dalam cerita ini juga, saya akan membuat beberapa tokoh menjadi misterius. Jadi, jika para author menemukan sesuatu yang tidak di mengerti, silahkan bertanya. Saya harap, para author dan dan para pembaca sekalian suka dengan fic saya ini.

Sya mengharapkan para pembaca sekalian memberikan kritik, saran, dan pertanyaan yang agan ingin tanyakan. Baik, saya kira itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi yang mau membaca dan mereview cerita saya ini.

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih, dan sampai jumpa di chapter 2 ,...assalam'alaikum waramatullahi'wabarokatu.


	2. Chapter 2

**summary** ; **kegelapan adalah kehidupannya, kegelapan adalah temannya, dan kekuatan adalah segalanya baginya. Tuhan telah mentakdirkan dia sebagai penghancur atau penyelamat dunia ini. dia yang di hianati oleh saudaranya sendiri, dan sekarang dia datang untuk menuntut balas** **.**

 **Selamat membaca...**

 **Chapter 2. ~kegelapan yang terbangun**

' **Boft' 'boft'**

Di tengah hutan belantara, tiba-tba muncul 2 kepulan asap. Dari balik kepulan asap tersebut, terlihat 2 sosok yang memakai pakaian khas anbu. Sosok pertama memakai topeng elang dan memiliki rambut putih jabrik. Sedangkn sosok yang satunya memakai topeng gagak dan memiliki rambut pirang jabrik.

''apa kau merasakannya.?'' Tanya anbu elang.

Anbu gagak mulai menutup matanya, dia mencoba untuk merasakan cakra di seluruh area hutan hingga radius 10 Km. Tidak lama kemudian, anbu gagak membuka matanya,,,

''hn, aku merasakannya.! Di arah selatan sejauh 2 km, ada sekitar 10 shinobi yang kira2 berpangkat jounin dan chunin. Di arah utara sejauh 1 km, ada sekitar 20 shinobi yang kira-kira berpangkat jounin. Dan tepat di arah barat sejauh 8km di depan kita, aku merasakan cakra misterius yang kita rasakan tadi walapun cakranya melemah.'' Jawab anbu gagak dengan suara yang terkesan dingin dan datar.

Anbu elang cukup kesal pada saat dia mendengar nada dingin dan datar dari teman setimnya itu.

''hey,,,,apakah kau tidak bisa menghilangkan nada datarmu itu.! Nada bicaramu itu, membuatku jenkel. Lagipula, aku ini adalah seniormu dan umurku jauh lebih tua darimu'' ucap anbu gagak dengan jengkelnya.

''hn,,apakah kau tidak lihat, aku memiliki tubuh dan suara yang jauh lebih dewasa dari pada kau'' balas anbu gagak dengan suara datarnya.

''yare,,yare,,,yare,,,. Kau jangan sampai lupa. kau itu masih berumur 11 tahun. Postur tubuh dan suara dewasamu itu hanyah hange sebagai penutup identitasmu yang masih kecil itu'' jawab anbu elang.

Anbu gagak yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam. Memang, umur dan pengalamannya masih jauh dari anbu elang itu. Tapi jangan salah, kekuatannya sudah bisa di bandingkan dengan anbu di sampingnya itu yang merupakan ketua batelion 6 devisi anbu yang bernama 'Hatake Kakashi' (mulai sekarang, anbu elang aku sebut dengan nama kakashi). Karena itulah, di umur yang masih sangat muda itu dia sudah menjadi anbu, Belum lagi dengan adanya biju terkuat (kyubi) yang ada di dalm tubuhnya. hokage sengaja menjadiannya anbu agar identitasnya tidak selalu di awasi oleh Danzo. Kakek tua itu selalu saja berhasrat untuk menjadikan anbu gagak itu sebagai senjata konoha. Tapi, dengan menjadikannya seorang anbu kepercayaan hokage, Danzo harus berpikir 2 kali untk melakukan semua rencanya.

Baiklah, sekarang kita kembali ke cerita.

Anbu gagak mulai berjalan dan berhenti tepat di bawah sinar bulan. Dia mengarahakan pandangannya ke arah langit untuk melihat bulan purnama yang meneranginya.

kakashi yang melihat rekannya terdiam sambil melihat bulan, menjadi bingung.

''heyy,,,kau sedang apa.? Sebaiknya kita cepat menemukan asal cakra misterius itu sebelum shinobi lain menemukannya.'' Ucap kakashi sambil mendekati anbu gagak.

''terserah'' setelah mengatakan itu, anbu gagakpun mulai pergi dengan melompati dahan-dan pohon.

kakashi yang melihat rekannya sudah bergerak, akhirnya hanya pasrah dan mengikuti juniornya itu.

Sudah sekitar 15 menit mereka melompati dahan-dahan pohon. dan semakin jauh mereka pergi ke arah barat, maka lingkungan yang berada di depan mereka semakin hancur.

kakashi dan anbu gagak yang melihat hal itu, tentu saja bingung. 'apakah di sini telah terjadi ledakan.?' Batin anbu gagak dan kakashi secara bersamaan. Merekapun tidak memperdulikan hal itu, dan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sekitar 30 menit mereka berlari, akhirnya mereka sampai kepusat energi yang di rasakan oleh anbu gagak tadi. Di hadapan mereka saat ini, telah terlihat sebuah kawah yang sangat lebar berdiameter 15 m, dan memiliki ke dalaman 5 m.

Kedua anbu itupun mendarat tepat di depan kawah tersebut. ''apakah disni telah terjadi pertarungan,?'' tanya kakashi sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya.

''tidak,,. Ini bukanlah hasil dari pertarungan. tapi,,,,ini adalah akibat dari sebuah ledakan energi'' jawab anbu gagak sambil berjalan ke depan.

Anbu elang yang mendengar ha itu tentu saja kaget. Pasalnya, tidak mungkin ada seorang shinobi yang mampu membuat ledakan energi sedahsyat ini. Bahkan, seorang kagepun tidak akan mampu untuk melakukan hal seperti ini.

''tdk mungkin,,,.tidak mungkin ada shinobi yang mampu untuk mengeluarkan ledakan energi seperti ini. Dan bahkan, ledakan energi ini menempuh radius 1 km,'' ucap kakashi tidak percaya.

''aku juga sedikit bingung.,,kalau untk seekor biju, mungkin bisa saja,. Tapi Itu tidak mungkin karena, semua biju masih berada di dalam jincuriki yang tersebar di 5 desa. Jadi, kemungkinan besar ledakan energi ini beasal dari cakra misterius tadi.'' Balas anbu gagak yang masih melihat-lihat sekelilingnya,.

''kalau benar begitu, sebaiknya kita lebih berhati-hati. Karena dengan tekanan cakra yang mampu membuat hampir semua penduduk yang ada di konoha pingsan bahkan ada yang gila, dan juga menimlbukan ledakan dengan radius kehancuran 1 km, pasti makhluk itu bukanlah manusia.'' Ucap kakashi sambil mencoba meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

''kau benar'' balas anbu gagak yang masih mngelilingi kawah hasil ledakan itu.

Pada saat dia sedang melihat kawah ledakan itu, matanya menangkap sebuah benda aneh di pusat kawah itu. Diapun menajamkan penglihatannya agar lebih jelas melihat benda itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia terlonjak aget, Matanya membulat dengan sempurna pada saat dia mengetahui bahwa benda yang ada di tengah kawah itu bukanlah 'benda', melainkan sebuah tubuh manusia.

Anbu gagak itupun dengan segera melompat ke dalam kawah tersebut, dan kemudia mendarat tepat di depan tubuh itu. Kakashi yang melihat juniornya itu tiba-tiba melompat ke dalam kawah hasil ledakan, tentu saja kaget.

''HEYY, APA YANG KA,,,,,,'' ucapan kakashi terhenti pada saat dia melihat anbu gagak kembali ke atas dengan membawan ben,,,ah maksudku sebuah tubuh anak kecilyangkira-kiraberumur12tahunyang sepertinya sedang pingsan.

Anbu gagak yang telah sampai di atas, dengan perlahan menurunkan tubuh anak kecil itu, dan diapun mulai memeriksanya. Kakashi segera menghampiri anbu gagak dan ikut mengamati anak kecil yang sedang pingsan itu.

''apakah dia tidak apa-apa'' tanya kakashi.

Anbu gagak yang mendengar pertanyaan dari kakashi, sedikit menoleh ke arah kakashi dan kembali fokus ke tubuh anak kecil itu. Di kedua tangan anbu gagakmengeluarkan cakra yang berwarna merah.

''dia tidak apa-apa.'' Jawab anbu gagak. 'tapi anehnya, aku sama skali tidak bisa merasakan energi kehidupa dari anak ini. Di tambah lagi, aku bisa merasakan cakranya yang masih normal. Seharusnya, seorang manusia tidak mungkin bisa hidup tanpa energi kehidupan. Walaupun ada, pasti orang itu akan sekarat. Tapi anak ini sama skali tidak memiliki luka, dan tekanan cakranya masih normal' tambah anbu elang di dalam pikirannya.

Kakashi yang melihat anbu gagak mengeluarkan cakra merah di keduatangannya, sangatlah kaget.

''yare,,,yare,,,.apa yang sedang kau lakukan.? Kenapa kau mengeluarkan cakra kyubi.?'' Tanya kakashi.

''pada dasarnya, cakra kyubi memiliki energi kehidupan yang di tutupi oeh kegelapan. Dengan bantuan cakraku, aku dpat mengikis kegelapan itu dan mengeluarkan energi kehidupan yang bisa menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit luar maupun dalam. Bahkan, tehknik ini dapat meregenerasi bagian tubuh yang hilang maupun organ dalam. Yahhh,,,, Bisa di bilang, tehknik penyembuhan ini merupakan tehknik penyembuhan terhebat di dunia shinobi'' balas anbu gagak, yang masih fokus dengan tubuh anak kecil itu.

Kakashi yang mendengar kenyataan itu tentu saja sangat terkejut sekaigus kagum. Cakra kyubi yang selama ini orang pikir sebagai sumber dari kegelapan, ternyata memiliki energi kehidupan yang sangat mengagumkan. Di tambah lagi, energi kehidupan itu mampu meregenerasi bagian dalam dan luar tubuh yang hilang. Tapi tentu saja, dengan jurus sehebat itu pasti memiliki resiko yang tinggi juga.

''luar biasa. Tidak di sangka, cakra kyubi yang memiliki semua kebencian, ternyata pada dasarnya adalah cakra kehidupan.! Tapi, jika jurus itu sangat kuat, pastilah memiliki resiko yang sangat tinggi pula'' ucap kakashi.

''hn,,, tetentu saja juruss ini memiliki resiko yang sangat berbahaya. Jika jurus ini kugunakan untuk meregenerasi bagian tubuh luar ataupun bagian tubuh dalam yang hilang dalam 3 kali berturut-turut, maka aku akan,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,MATI'' ucap anbu elang yang telah selesai menyembuhkan anak kecil itu.

Kakasih yang mendengar penjelasan darii anbu elang itu, tentu saja sangat kaget. Memang benar, semakin hebat jurus yang di kuasai, maka semakin tinggi pula resikonya. 'tidak kusangka, anak yang selama ini hanya dianggap sebagai makhluk yang hina dan tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk menjadi ninja, ternyata memiliki kemampuan yg sangat mengagumkan. Di tambah lagi umurnya yang masih sangat muda seperti ini, dia bahkan sudah bisa menetralisir cakra kyubi yang di kenal sebagai cakra kebencian, dan mengubahnya menjadi cakra kehidupan. Sungguh anak yang luar biasa'. Pikir kakashi.

Anbu gagak kemudia menggendok anak yang dia obati tadi, dan mulai berjalan menghampii kakashi.

''kalau sudah selesai, ayo kita pergi dari si,,,,,,,,,''

 **Syuttttt syutttt, syuttt**

Kakashi terpaksa menghentikan ucapannya, karena tiba-tiba saja ada beberapa suriken yang mengarah kepada mereka berdua. Dengan refleks yang sudah terlatih, anbu gagak dan kakasi dapat menghindari serangan tersebut dengan kakashi yang melompat kekiri, dan anbu gagak ke kanan.

 **Syuttttt syutttt syutttt,**

Tapi serangan itu belumlah berakhir. Dari arah berlawanan, kakashi dan anbu gagak di sambut oleh beberapa shuriken yang mengarah ke arah mereka. Dengan kemampuannya, kakashi dapat menghindari suriken itu dengan kembali melompat dan bersalto ke belakang.

Anbu elang yang tidak bisa menghindar karena dia sedang menggendong seorng bocah, akhirnya dengan cepat dia mengambil kunai dan menangkis semua serangan itu.

 **tranggg trangggg tranggg**

semua serangan itu dapat di tangkis dengan mudah oleh anbu gagak. Setelah menangkis semua serangan tadi, anbu gagak tiba-tiba melompat ke belakang demi menghindari sepasang tangan yang muncul tepat di bawah kakinya dan berusaha menangkapnya.

Setelah berhasil menghindari kedua tangan tadi, anbu gagak di buat sedikit terkejut pada saat dia melihat banyaknya duri-duri tanah yang mengarah kepadanya. Karena posisi anbu gagak masih di udara, dipun menciptakan sebuah bunsin tanpa segel dan dengan pemikirannya, anbu gagak menyuruh bunshinnya untuk menghalangi duri tanah tersebut.

 **Jlepppp,,,jlepppppp,,,jlepppp**

Dan ternyata rencana anbu gagak berhasil, duri tanah yang mengarah kepadanya hanya mengenai bunshin buatannya dan membuatnya selamat.

 **Tap,,,,,tap**

Anbu gagak mendarat dengan mulus di samping kakashi. Tidak lama, muncullah 20 shinobi berpangkat jounin dan chunin yang ternyata berasal dari desa iwagakure.

''yare,,,,yare,,,,yare,,,. Ternyata shinobi iwagakure tidak mempunyai sopan santun.'' Ucap kakashi dengan nada meremehkan,. Sedangkan anbu gagak masih diam dan masih menggendong anak kecil tadi di kedua tangannya,,.

''anbu konoha...,,,! Kebetulan skali, kami shinobi iwa masih dendam kepada kalian akibat perbuatan si kilat kuning, yang membantai 1000 pasukan iwa pada saat perang dunia shinobi ke 3'' ucap sang pemimpin ke 20 shinobi iwa tersebut, dengan sedikit emosi.

''bukankah itu terjadi pada saat peperangan,. Dalam sebuah perang, kita harus rela menyerahkan nyawa kita untuk memenangkan peperangan tersebut. Jadi. Wajar saja jika shinobi mati dalam peperangan'' ucap anbu gagak dengan nada datarnya ''dan juga, tidak seharusnya iwa menyalahkan konoha atas kejadian tersebut. Yang seharusnya kalian salahkan adalah, desa kalian sendiri yang hanya menciptakan para shinobi sampah. Bahkan, dengan pasukan sebanyak itu yang mencapai 1000 orang, dapat dengan mudah di kalahkan oleh seoang shinoi dari desa kami...

Kalian seharusnya tau bahwa, kekuatan desa kalian sangatlah rendah di bandingkan dengan konoha.'' Ucap, atau bisa di bilang hinaan yang di berikan oleh anbu gagak dengan suara datarnya.

Ke 20 shinobi iwa yang mendengar itu, tentu saja sangat terkejut dan membulatkan matanya selebar-lebarnya akibat mendengar hinaan dari seorang anbu konoha di depannya.

''k,,,k,,,,kau berani-be,,,BERANINYA MENGHINA DESA KAMI SEPERTI ITU. SEMUANYA, HABISI MEREKA BERDUA'' teriakan pemimpin dari shinobi iwa. Dan dengan begitu, ke 20 shinobi iwa maju untuk menyerang ke 2 anggota anbu konoha.

Anbu gagak dan kakashi yang melihat ke 20 shinobi iwa menyerang mereka, hanya diam dan bersikap santai.

''yare,,,yare,,,yare,,,. Kau malah membuat ini semakin repot'' ucap kakashi dengan nada malasnya. ''baiklah, sekarang kta pergi dari sini'' tambahnya.

Dengan satu tangan, anbu gagak membuat beberapa handsel tangan yang cukup rumit. Dan setelah handselnya selesai, dia menghentakan sebelah tangannya. Dan dari hentakannya itu, munculah simbol dan huruf-huruf aneh yang terus membesar hingga membentuk lingkaran yang di tengahnya berdiri anbu gagak dan kakashi.

 **Fuin jutsu ; jikukan kekai**

Setelah menyebutkan jurusnya, anbu gagak dan kakashi dengan perlahan tenggelam ke dalam tulisan fuin jutsu milik anbu gagak.

Shinobi iwa yang melihat itu tentu saja sangat kaget. Dengan bersamaan, ke 20 shinobi iwa itu melemparkan kunai yang memiliki kertas peledak ke arah anbu gagak dan kakashi.

 **Slabbbb,,slabbbb,,,slabbb**

 **Dhuarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

Ledakan yang cukup besar muncul akibat meledaknya ke 20 kunai milik shinobi iwa. Karena takut terkena efek ledakan tersebut, ke 20 shinobi iwa telah mundur cukup jauh dari ledakan tersebut.

Asap mengepul dengan hebat akibat ledakan tadi. ''apakah berhasil.?'' Tanya salah sati shinobo iwa tersebut.

Asap yang tadi begitu tebal, lama-kelamaan menghilang dan menyisahkan kubah yang cukup besar. Tapi, ke 2 anbu konoha yang menjadi target mereka, tidak terlihat di mana-mana.

''sial, mereka berhasil pergi''umpatan kesal dari sang pemimpin. ''baik,,sekarang kita kembali ke desa'' ucap sang pemimpin. Dan akhirnya, merekapun pergi meninggalkan sebuah kawah hasil ledakan.

Tanpa di sadari, ada sesosok makluk yang memiliki bentuk seperti tanaman lidah buaya melihat hal tersebut.

'konoha yah,,,.!? Tidak di sangka, konoha yang telah mendapatkannya,...aku harus memberi taukan hal ini kepada tobi''. gumam makhluk tersebut, sambil masuk ke dalam pohon yang di pijakinya.

 **Skipe time (pagi hari di Konoha)**

Matahari mulai menunjukan dirinya, menandakan bahwa hari sudah menjelang pagi. Kicauan burung-burung seakan menyuruh para makhluk di seluruh dunia untuk bangun dan melakukan tugasnya masing-masing.

Dengan banyaknya penduduk dan shinobi yang berada di desa ini, sehingga membuat desa daun ini menjadi desa yang cukup padat penduduknya.,, dan jangan lupa, desa ini juga merupakan desa terkuat yang ada di dunia shinobi.,,dan nama desa ini adalah desa KONOHA.

Konoha merupakan salah satu dari ke 5 desa besar yang ada di dunia shinobi, yang berada di negara **HI** (negara api). Desa ini terletak di tengah-tengah hutan belantara yang mengelilinginya, tidak heran jika desa ini di beri nama **KONOHA** (desa daun tersembunyi).

Baiklah, kita akan beralih ke gedung yang paling tinggi di desa ini yaitu, gedung hokage. Di dalam gedung tersebut terdapat 3 sosok (lebih tepatnya, 1 sosok merupakan hokage atau pemimpin desa, dan 2 sosok lainnya merupakan anbu yang memakai pakaian khas anbu bertopeng gagak dan elang) yang sedang berbincang dengan seriusnya

"bagaimana,,? Apakah kalian berhasil menemukan sumber dari energi misterius itu.?" Tanya Hiruzen kepada ke dua anbu tersebut.

"maaf hokage sama, kami tidak berhasil menemukan sumber dari energi misterius itu." Balas anbu elang (kakashi) sambil membungkuk hormat.

Hiruzen yang mendengar pernyataan dari kakashi itupun sedikit kecewa.

"tapi, kami menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dari tempat terpancarnya energi tersebut" balas anbu gagak dengan suara datarnya.

Hiruzen yang tadi sempat kecewa, langsung tertarik dengan ucapan anbu gagak.

"sesuatu yang menarik,,,,? Apa itu" tanya Hiruzen dengan penasaran,.

"walaupun kami tidak menemukan sumber dari energi misterius itu, tapi kami menemukan seorang bocah yang kira-kira berumur 11-12 tahun sedang pingsan di tengah kawah hasi dari sebuah ledakan energi" ucap anbu gagak.

Hiruzen yang mendengar hal tersebut, tentu saja sangat kaget...

"apa,,,seorang bocah,..?! apakah kau yakin itu adalah seorang bocah.?!" Tanya Hiruzen memastikan.

"betul hokage sama, itu adalah seorang bocah" tambah kakashi.

Hiruzen yang mendengar hal itu, menjadi bingung dan penasaran. 'sedang apa seorang bocah di tengah hutan dan pingsan di sebuah ledakan enerr,,,,,,' Hiruzen langsung saja terkejut setelah mengingat ucapan dari anbu gagak tadi.

"tunggu dulu,,,ledakan energi.?! Apakah di sana telah terjadi pertarungan.?" Tanya hiruzen sedikit takut. Pasalnya, kalau di tempat itu telah terjadi pertarungan, pastilah kondisi bocah itu akan sangat buruk.

"tidak, itu bukanlah hasil dari pertarungan. Jika saja itu adalah hasil pertarungan, pasti ada banyak kawah yang di timbulkan oleh adu ninjutsu, ataupun taijustu.. tapi, ini hanya ada satu kawah yang sangat besar, dan memiliki daya hancur hingga 1 km" ucap anbu gagak.

Hiruzen yang mendengar hal itu menjadi sangat terkejut. Pasalnya tidak mungkin ada seorang shinobi yang bisa melakukan ledakan energi sebesar itu.

'ledakan energi yang bisa menempuh jarak 1 km. Kalau untuk seorang shinobi, saya rasa itu sangatlah mustahil.,,, tapi-'

"apakah itu hasil ledakan dari seekor biju.?" Tanya hiruzen memastikan.

"tidak, aku sama skali tidak merasakan adanya energi biju di areah itu. Dan lagi, pada saat aku merasakan sumber energi itu, energi tersebut perlahan-lahan melemah dan akhrnya menghilang." Ucap anbu gagak.

Hiruzen menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kebanggaannya, dan memijat keningnya yang terasa sakit akibat mendengar jawaban dari ke 2 anbu kepercayaannya itu.

'hahhh,,,,,masalah serumit ini tidak cocok untuk orang tua sepertiku ini' pikir hiruzen. Pada saat hiruzen sedang memijat keningnya, dia langsung saja kembali tegak pada saat mengingat sesuatu.

"lalu, bagaiman keadaan bocah itu.?" Tanya hiruzen.

"dia tidak apa-apa. Dia sekarang berada di rumah sakit konoha" ucap kakashi.

Hiruzen yang mendengar hal itupun sedikit tenang.

"baiklah,,,,.sekarang kalian boleh pergi. Dan kalian ku bebas tugskan selama 2 hari, jadi bersenang-senanglah." Ucap hiruzen.

'hai'

 **Bofttt**

Kakashi pun menghilang dengan kepulan asap pada saat mendengar ucapan Hiruzen. Tapi, sepertinya anbu gagak belum beranjak dari tempatnya yang masih membungkuk hormat.

Hiruzen yang melihat anbu gagak yang masih tetap di tempatnya, sedikit bingung.

"apakah masih ada yang ingin kau sampaikan" tanya hiruzen.

Anbu gagak kemudian berdiri secara perlahan dan menatap muka sang hokage.

"ada yang aneh dari anak itu" ucap anbu gagak.

Hiruzen yang mendengar itu, kembali di buat bingung.

"jelaskan" ucap Hiruzen. Sebenarnya dari pertama mendengar bahwa ada seorang anak yang pingsan di tengah kawah hasil ledakan, Hiruzen sudah mulai merasa aneh. Tapi, karena tadi dia tidak mendengar pernyataan tentang anak itu dari anbu gagak, diapun merasa bahwa anak itu hanyalah bocah biasa karena, menurutnya anbu gagak adalah satu-satunya anbu yang bisa merasakan tekanan cakra seorang shinobi dengan sangat teliti.

"anak yang kita temukan itu, sama skali tidak memiliki energi kehidupan." Ucap anbu gagak.

Hiruzen yang mendengar hal itu sangatlah terkejut.

"apa maksudmu,,.? Bukankah jika manusia tidak memiliki energi kehidupan akan mati.., apa maksudmu anak itu sudah mati.? Tapi tadi kau bilang bahwa anak itu tidak apa-apa.!?" Ucap Hiruzen dengan penuh kebingungan.

"itulah letak keanehannya...aku sama skali tidak bisa merasakan energi kehidupan pada anak tersebut, tapi anehnya anak itu sama skali tidak apa-apa. Di tambah lagi, pada saat kami menemukan anak itu pingsan di tengah kawah hasil ledakan, anak itu sama skali tidak memiliki luka maupun cedera lainnya. Tapi dia pingsan, dan terlihat sangat kecapean,,,,seperti habis melakukan sesuatu yang sangat berat." Ucap anbu gagak.

Hiruzen yang mendengar hal itu kembali menjadi sangat-sangat bingung.

'hahhh,,kenapa hal merepotkan selalu saja datang di desa ini' keluh Hiruzen di dalam pikirannya.

"hahhh.,,kalau begitu, untuk sekarang aku yang akan mengawasi anak itu, jadi kau sekarang boleh pergi dan menikmati liburanmu.,,.. tapi ingat, jangan memaksakan diri. Sekuat apapun kau, tetap saja kau hanyalah anak kecil" Ucap Hiruzen dengan suara yang terdengar khawatir.

"aku mengerti-

JIJI" ucap anbu gagak sebelum menghilang ke dalam kepulan asap.

Setelah kepergian anbu gagak, Hiruzen kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. 'hahhhhh,,,. Anak itu selalu saja keras kepala' pikir Hiruzen.

"tapi, tidak di sangka,,, anak kalian akan menjadi sehebat ini" gumam Hiruzen dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Hiruzenpun kembali melakukan tugasnya, dengan mengurusi dokumen-dokumen yang dia anggap laknat itu,.

 **Skipe time** (beberapa jam kemudian di rumah sakit Konoha)

Terlihat banyaknya para ninja medis yang berlalu lalang di koridor rumah sakit. Tapi tiba-tba, keramaian yang tadi begitu padat seketika menjadi tenang. Semua orang yang ada di koridor rumah sakit dengan segera membuka jalan dan berbaris. Kepala mereka tundukan dan bersikap seperti pelayan yang menghormati tuannya.

Tidak lama kemudia, lewatlah seorang kakek paru baya yang memakai pakaian khas hokage dengan topi hokagenya. Yahhh,, ternyata yang datang adalah hokage ke 3 Hiruzen saratobi, yang merupakan shinobi yang paling di hormati di desa konoha.

Hiruzen terus berjalan dengan kewibawaannya, dan tidak lupa semua orang yang ada di ruah sakit menyapa Hiruzen dengan rasa hormat. Lama berjalan, akhirnya Hiruzen berhenti tepat di depan pintu salah satu kamar. Diapun membukanya dan terlihatlah ruangan yang cukup besar, lengkap dengan peralatan medis, dan sebuah tempat tidur. Hiruzen melihat di sekeliing ruangan, dan matanya berhenti di sebuah objek yang di carinya yaitu, seorang anak.

Anak itu mengenakan pakaian khas pasien, tapi yang membuatnya sedidkit mencolok adalah warna rambutnya. Anak itu memiliki rambut sedikit panjang tapi bergaya jabrik (seperti rambut ichigo pada saat melawan Aizen) . Di bagian sisi kanan rambut anak itu berwarna emas, dan di sisi kirinya berwarna hitam. Begitupun dengan matanya.

Hiruzen melihat anak itu sedang duduk dan melihat keluar jendela tanpa ada tanda-tanda bergerak.

'jadi ini anak yang di maksud oleh anbu gagak' pikir Hiruzen.

Hiruzenpun mulai mendekati anak itu, dan berhenti tepat 1 meter di depan tempat tidur pasien.

"apakah kau tidak apa-apa" tanya Hiruzen kepada anak itu.

Mendengar ada yang berbicara, anak itupun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Hiruzen. Dan kedua mata itupun saling menatap.

Hiruzen sedidkit kaget pada saat dia melihat mata yang berbeda warnanya itu.

'ada apa dengan matanya' pikir Hiruzen.

Anak itu masih memandang Hiruzen dengan pandangan kosong. Hiruzen yang melihat pandanga anak itu, dengan segera menyingkirkan pikiran negativ tentang anak tersebut. Karna, walau bagaimanapun, anak itu tetaplah masih anak-anak.

'lagi pula, aku sama skali tidak merasakan pancaran aurah jahat dari anak ini.' Pikir Hiruzen.

Hiruzenpun dengan perlahan mulai mendekati anak tersebut, dan duduk di sampingnya.

"apakah kau tidak apa-apa,?" tanya kembali Hiruzen dengan senyumannya.

Mendengar ucapan Hiruzen, anak itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Hiruzen yang melihat respon anak itu kembali tersenyum.

"kalau begitu, boleh jiji tau siapa namamu, dan tempat asalmu" tanya lagi Hiruzen.

Anak itu merespon dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menundukan kepalanya.

Hiruzen yang melihat respon anak itupun, sedikit sedih.

'sepertinya dia hilang ingatan' pikir Hiruzen.

Dengan tiba-tiba anak itu menangis.

Hiruzen yang melihat hal itu tentu saja kaget, dan dengan reflek seorang kakek, diapun memeluk anak itu.

"tenang saja...kalau kau tidak mengingat apapun, apakah kamu bersedia untuk menjadi cucu jiji.?" Tanya Hiruzen.

Tiba-tiba anak itu tersentak dan menatap Hiruzen.

"a-apakah itu b-benar jiji.?" Tanya anak itu memastikan.

"tentu saja." Ucap Hiruzen dengan senyumannya.

Mendengar hal itu, dengan cepat anak itu memeluk Hiruzen dan berterimakasih.

"tidak apa-apa." Ucap Hiruzen sambil membalas pelukan cucu barunya.

"nah sekarang, jiji akan mencari sebuah nama yang cocok untukmu" ucap Hiruzen.

Merekapun melepas pelukan mereka, dan Hiruzen mulai berpikir. Pada saat berpikir, dia tiba-tiba saja mengingat makanan kesukaan salah satu cucunya yaitu 'ramen'. Diapun menemukan nama yang cocok.

"ahh,,bagaimana dengan NARUTO,,,!? Yah, SARATOBI NARUTO" ucap Hiruzen.

Mendengar nama barunya, anak itupun tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Melihat respon anak itu, Hiruzenpun tersenyum.

"baiklah, mulai sekarang kau itu cucu Hokage ke 3,, SARATOBI NARUTO" ucap Hiruzen dan memeluk kembali naruto.

Tapi, tanpa di sadari Hiruzen, cucu barunya tersebut yang awalnya menampakan senyum manis, dengan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seringaian yang sangat mengerikan untuk anak seusianya...

 **t**

 **B**

 **C**

 **Hallo semuanya,. Maaf yah updetnya agak lama. Soalnya saya sedang banyak urusan jadi, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.**

 **Pertama-tama, saya berterima kasih kepada para author dan para pembaca sekalian yang telah mereview dan membaca cerita abal-abalan saya mohon maaf jika saya tidak sempat membalas review kalian.**

 **Baiklah, di chapter 2 ini, para pembaca sekalian yang sedikit bingung pasti sudah agak mengeri dengan cerita ini. Disini saya membuat pengganti naruto di manganya menjadi misterius. Jadi, bagi siapa saja yang ingin mengetahui siapa naruto yang sebenarnya, dan siapa pengganti naruto yang sebenarnya, tetap i kuti cerita ini. Karena, cerita ini penuh dengan misteri.**

 **Baiklah, saya kira itu saja yang bisa saya ucapkan,,,,,sekali lagi saya mohon reviewnya, dan terimakasih,..**

 **Salamm ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ; Halloooo semua para pembaca, Yah tidak di sangkah akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga. Hahhhhh, akhir-akhir ini saya benar-benar sibuk dengan bisnis, jadi maaf yah jika ke lamaan update.**

 **Mungkin setelah ini, saya akan update 1 kali 1 minggu jadi, mohon maaf yg sebesar-besarnya. Jika masih ada para pembaca yang masih bingung dengan cerita saya ini, sebaiknya para pembaca terus mengikuti cerita ini sampai tamat.**

 **Dan satu lagi, kemungkinan besar di sini naruto tidak memiliki pair, jadi bagi para author yg ingin naruto mempunyai pair, saya hanya bisa bilang,,,,GOMENASI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***_DISCLAIMER_***

 **Genre; Adventure, Mistery.**

 **Pairing; naruto...x**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning; typo, Ooc, Dark Naru, Overpower! Naru, Strong! Naru, Smart! Naru.**

 **~~_0000_~~**

 **Naruto ; The King Of Dark**

 **summary** ; **kegelapan adalah kehidupannya, kegelapan adalah temannya, dan kekuatan adalah segalanya baginya. Tuhan telah mentakdirkan dia sebagai penghancur atau penyelamat dunia ini. dia yang di hianati oleh saudaranya sendiri, dan sekarang dia datang untuk menuntut balas** **.**

 **Saya akan sedikit menjawab pertanyaan dari beberapa Raider :**

 **Guest** ; apakah naruto berasal dari zaman Rikudo Sennin.?

 **Pertanyaan agan akan terjawab di chapter ini.**

 **Gin Kazami ;** kalo bikin cerita penuh misteri tiap chapternya, konsisten bro updatenya.

Gx baik bikin orang penasaran lama2n nnti tiba2 orgyg bca fic lu mati trus masih penasaran sama fic lu, nanti lu di gentayangin loh...

 **Hahahahahahahaha...,,,sorry brooo. Soalnya, saya lagi sedikit sibuk jadi, saya tidak sempat untuk update cepat. Tapi, saya akan coba usahain untuk update cepat. Dan kalau ada author yang mati penasaran akibat fic saya, Yuda mohon agar author tidak hantuin Yuda,,,,,hisk,,..hiks...hiks {hahah,. Bercanda}**

 **Hana kouki** ; akhirnya update, thor lanjuut, jadi yang jadi jinchuriki orang lain yah, hmmm, tapi kok lama updatenya, cepat yah thor di tunggu ;).

 **Oke... yah, memang yang jadi jinchuriki orang lain yaitu, anbu gagak. Tapi tenang saja, saya akan memebuat naruto menjadi orang yang tidak kalian duga.**

Saya kira hanya itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan, dan selamat membaca **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. ~Zaman Baru~**

hari sudah mulai beranjak malam. Warga yang beraktifitas di pagi dan siang hari, mulai masuk ke kediamannya dan di gantikan oleh penduduk yang berktifitas di malam hari.

Baru beberapa menit matahari terbenam, terlihat sudah banyak para warga yang memadati jalan desa Konoha. Banyaknya pedagang makanan ringan yang menjajakan makanannya ke para pengunjung membuat anak-anak menjadi sedikit ricuh akibat berebut untuk membelinya. Kedamaian begitu terasa di desa Konoha ini,. Begitu banyak keceriaan yang bisa kita lihat, mulai dari anak-anak yang memainkan permainan sambil tertawa bersama, adanya akrobatik, dan begitu banyak jajanan dan aksesoris yang bisa di beli sebagai oleh-oleh untuk orang tersayang.

Tapi, dari semua warga yang sedang menikmati kedamaian dan kebahagiaan dengan keluarga mereka, terdapat seorang anak yang tengah duduk santai di atas pahatan muka Hokage ke 3. Anak itu memiliki ciri-ciri, memakai suiter yang berwarna emas kehitaman, memakai kalung yang bersimbol api hitam dan emas, memiliki rambut panjang jabrik yang di sisi kanan berwarna emas dan kirinya berwarna hitam, memakai celana hitam pendek, memakai sandal khas shinobi, memiliki tato kecil di bagian pangkal tangan kirinya yang bermotif api, dan memiliki mata emas di bagian kanannya dan hitam di bagian kirinya.,,,yah, anak itu adalah SARATOBI NARUTO,,yang merupakan cucu dari hokage ke 3.

Anak itu sedang duduk manis, sambil melihat keramaian di Desa konoha dengan pandangan datarnya,. Berbeda dengan pandangan datar lainnya yang menyiaratkan kesakitan, dan kemarahan,. Tapi, Pandangan yang dimiliki bocah itu sama skali tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun (KOSONG).

.

.

 **.**

 **(Naruto Pov)**

Saat ini aku berada di atas bukit yang memiliki ukiran menyerupai 4 wajah manusia yang di sebut sebagai, pahatan wajah hokage. Aku duduk di pahatan muka kakek tua yang merupakan hokage ke 3 di desa konohagakure ini.

Aku sempat bingung pada saat aku merasakan adanya cakra di semua manusia yang ada di desa ini. 'Sepertinya ada di antara ' **mereka bertiga** ' yang telah memberikan cakra ke semua orang' pikirku.

Tidak di sangkah, mereka akan melakukan ini. Menurutku, ini adalah perbuatan yang sangat bodoh. Tidak memiliki cakra saja, sudah membuat para manusia saling berperang...apalagi jika mereka di beri cakra.

Hhmmm,,,..tapi siapa.? Bukankah pada saat aku di segel oleh si 'bangsat' itu semua manusia tidak memiiki cakra.?

Dan juga, manusia yang memiliki cakra di desa ini cukup mengagumkan. tidak di sangka, manusia seperti mereka dapat mengembangkan cakra sampai sehebat ini. Tapi tetap saja, di bandingkan dengan mereka, kekuatanku jauh lebih kuat. (menyombongkan diri,,heheheh). Tapi, aku merasakan ada cakra yang mirip dengan cakraku dan cakra 'mereka'. Kalau tidak salah dari penjelasan kake tua itu, di desa ini ada 2 klan terkuat, hyuga dan uchiha. 2 klan ini memiliki doujutsu sharingan dan byakugan..'Tidak salah lagi, 2 klan itu merupakan keturunan dari 'mereka''. pikirku.

Selain itu, aku juga merasakan ada 3 cakra yang memiliki cakra yang sangat pekat dengan si 'bangsat' itu. 2 dari ke tiga cakra ini, masih sangatlah lemah dan masih belum terbangun. tapi Cakra yang 1 ini sangatlah kuat di bandingkan seluruh manusia yg ada di desa ini. 'Kekuatan ini, hampir setara dengan setengah kekuatanku. Apakahh di desa ini telah hidup orang yang mewarisi kekuatan dari kami.? Atau, ke 3 cakra ini merupakan rengkarnasi dari 'mereka'.?

Hahhh, aku jadi pusing memikirkannya. Lebih baik aku mencari informasi tentang Zaman ini. Zaman ini terlihat sedikit lebih maju jika di bandingkan dengan zamanku dulu.

tidak terasa aku sudah berada di desa ini selama 1 bulan. Pada saat sadar dari pingsan, aku sangat kaget pada saat aku melihat tubuhku menjadi kecil. 'ternyata demi keluar dari segel sialan itu aku harus kehilangan stengah cakraku, dan membuat tubuhku menjadi lebih muda seperti anak umur 12 tahun'. Kesalku.

Tapi walaupun begitu, segel itu juga membuatku dapat bertahan dari sisi gelapku yang mencoba untuk menguasaiku. Dan akhirnya, kekuatan kegelapan ini dapat di tekan oleh kekuatan yang aku miliki sehingga membuat kekuatan hitam itu dapat aku kendalikan, walaupun hanya setengahnya saja.

Sepertinya aku harus mencoba kekuatan baruku ini. Tapi, aku harus mencari kelinci percobaanku dulu. Kira-kira siapa yg bisa di jadikan kelinci per-.

 **Boft boft**

'Hahhh, akhirnya aku di temukan juga...'. pikirku sambil menyeringai.

 **(Naruto Pov And)**

 **Poft Poft**

tiba-tiba, di belakang naruto muncul 2 kepulan asap. Naruto melirikan sedikit matanya untuk melihat siapa yg berhasil menemukannya.

Dari balik kepulan asap tersebut, terlihatlah dua Anbu yang memakai topeng kucing dan elang (kakashi).

'hmm, ternyata kakashi yg berhasil menemukanku. Tidak heran untuk anbu elit seperti dia'. Pikir Naruto.

"naruto-sama, sedang apa anda di sini.? Hari sudah malam, sebaiknya Naruto sama pulang ke rumah". Ucap anbu kucing.

Mendengar ucapan dari anbu kucing, Narutopun mulai berdiri dan memandang kembali desa konoha.

"aku hanya melihat desa yang terlihat damai ini". Jawab Naruto dengan suara datarnya.

Mendengar jawaban datar dari Naruto, membuat ke 2 anbu itu sedikit jengkel dan hanya menghela nafas pasra karena mereka sudah tau sifat dari cucu hokage yang satu ini.

"tapi, inikan sudah malam Naruto-sama. Hokage pasti khawatir karena Naruto-sama belum pulang.! Sebaiknya sekarang Naruto-sama pulang bersama kami". Ucap anbu kakashi.

Mendengar itu, Naruto akhirnya berbalik dan mendekati ke 2 anbu itu. Setelah sampai 1 meter di depan ke 2 anbu itu, naruto menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan datarnya.

Melihat pandangan dari Naruto, entah kenapa membuat ke 2 anbu itu merasa takut.

'pandangan matanya sama skali tidak memiliki ekspresi. Aku sama skali tidak pernah melihat pandangan mata seperti itu, Seakan-akan dia bukanlah anak kecil. Di tambah lagi, sejak pagi tadi dia telah menghilang entah ke mana. Aku dan beberapa anbu sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi kami tidak menemukannya, yg bahkan ninja sensorpun tidak bisa merasakannya. Tapi tidak di sangka, dia hanya duduk di atas patung Hokage yang jelas-jelas dapt di temukan dengan mudah oleh siapa saja. Untung saja pakun dapat mencium baunya. karena kalau tidak, mungkin saja kami tidak akan menemukannya hingga besok.. . Untuk anak seusianya, anak ini benar-benar mengerikan!'. pikir kakashi.

"baikah kalau begitu,...ayo kita pulang". Ucap naruto sambil melewati ke 2 anbu tersebut.

Tersadar dari ke kagetannya, ke 2 anbu itupun menyusul Naruto...

.

.

.

.

 **(di kediaman Saratobi)**

Saat ini Naruto telah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya.

"tadaima" ucap Naruto sambil membuka knok pintu rumahnya. Narutopun masuk ke dalam dan melepas alas kakinya.

"okari,,." Jawab suara perempuan yang terdengar sedikit serak, tanda bahwa wanita ini sudah tua.

Tiba-tiba, seorang nenek berlari mendekati Naruto dan mulai memeriksa setiap inci tubuh Naruto.

"apakah kau tidak apa-apa.? Dari mana saja kau seharian ini.? Nenek kira kamu sudah hilang.! Kenapa kamu pergi hingga larut begini.?! Dan kenapa ka- (dan bla,,bla,,bla,,bla,,,. Itulah ocehan dari wanita paru baya ini yang merupakan istri dari hokage ke 3, dan sekaligus cucu dari Naruto).

Naruto yang di perakukan seperti itu, hanya bisa menghela nafas pasra. 'cih,,. Apa-apaan nenek tua ini.? dia pikir aku ini anak kecil. Kalau saja dia tau kalau aku sudah berumur lebih dari 1000 tahun, mungkin saja dia akan pingsan.' Pikir Naruto.

"sudalah ba-chan,. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya pergi berkeliling konoha saja". Ucap Naruto.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, tiba-tiba saja muka nenek itu menjadi mengkerut dan terlihat marah.

"kau bilang hanya melihat desa konoha,.!? Apakah kau sadar,,,,,,, SEJAK PAGI TADI KAMU SUDAH MENGHILANG ENTAH KEMANA.! PULUHAN ANBU SUDAH DI KERAHKAN HANYA UNTUK MENCARIMU, TAPI MEREKA SEMUA TIDAK DAPAT MENEMUKANMU HINGGA SORE HARI.! APAKAH KAU TAU, SEPERTI APA PERASAAN BA-CHAN SAAT MENDENGAR BAHWA KAU HILANG...! BACAN HAMPIR SAJA PINGSAN SAAT MENDENGAR KAU HILANG..!". ucap nenek nartuo dengan emosi yg meninggi, bercampur dengan perasaan khawatir.

Naruto yang mendengar bentakan dari wanita paru-baya di depannya ini, sangatlah terkejut. Pasalnya, selama dia hidup belum perna ada seorangpun yang membentaknya. Bahkan, semua orang akan takut hanya mendengar Namanya.

Tapi, nenek tua di depannya ini sudah berani membentaknya hanya karena dia pergi selama sehari. 'kalau saja aku tidak bersandiwara, mungkin sudah ku bunuh nenek cerewet ini.' Pikir Naruto.

"a-ahahahahaha. Kalau seperti itu, aku minta-" mata Naruto langsung saja membulat dengan smpurna pada saat dia merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari tubuh kecilnya itu. Dekapan hangat itu seakan menghipnotis Naruto.

"hiks,,,,hiks,,,, nenek mo-hiks-mohon., jangan lakukan,,,hiks,,hal itu lagi.". Ucap wanita parubaya itu dengan tangisan yang mulai terdengar.

Ternyata yang memeluk Naruto adalan istri dari sang hokage itu. Naruto yang sempat kaget atas pelukan yang tidak di sangka-sangka itu, kembali di buat bingung pada saat dia mendengar suara tangisan yang berasal dari wanita paru baya itu. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan perasaan yang tidak perna dia rasakan seumur Hidupnya.

'perasaan apa ini.? Perasaan ini, terasa sangat asing bagiku. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa tenang dan damai! Apakah ini yang di namakan kasih syang.?' Pikir Naruto.

Tanpa di sadari Naruto, ke 2 tangan mungilnya mulai membalas pelukan dari istri sang hokage itu.

"maaf". Tanpa di sadari oleh Naruto, Sebuah perkataan yg terdengar tulus itu, tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Akhirnya pelukan antara cucu dan nenek itu berakhir. Sang nenek menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum tulus kepada salah satu cucu yang paling dia sayangi itu.

"baiklah...karena kamu sudah pulang, sekarang kamu mandi. dan setelah itu, ikutlah sarapan bersama ba-chan". Ucap nenek itu sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menggiring Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam.

Merasakan ada tangan yang memnggenggamnya, entah kenapa Naruto hanya menurut dan ikut masuk ke dalam kediaman hokage itu.

'ada apa denganku.? Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini.?' Pertanyaan itu terus saja muncul di pikiran Naruto.

'tidak,,tidak,,tidak,,. Tidak mungkin aku menjadi lembek hanya karena perlakuaan dari seorang nenek tua'. Pikir Naruto sambil mencob melepaskan genggaman dari nenek itu.

Tap entah kenapa, Naruto sma skali tidak bisa melepaskan tangannya. Seakan-akan tangannya mempunyai pemikiran sendiri. Dan di tambah lagi, perasaan asing itu malah bertambah besar pada saat melihat senyum kriput dari Nenek paru baya yang menggenggam tangannya itu.

'senyuman itu,,,,kenpa senyuman itu membuat perasaanku menjadi setenang ini.' Pikir Naruto

Tiba-tiba saja, bibir Naruto sedikit terangkat dan menampilkan senyuman yang belum perna dia perlihatkan. Bukan senyuman jahat, bukan senyuman yang mengerikan,,,. Tapi, senyuman yang sangat tulus dari hati Naruto yang paling dalam.

'tidak di sangka, nenek tua ini akan membuatku menjadi seperti ini' pikir Naruto dengan senyumannya.

'sebagai hadiah karena telah menjadi orang pertama yang membuatku seperti ini, aku akan selalu melindunginya apapun yg terjadi'. Pikir Naruto dengan senyumannya.

Tanpa di sadari siapapun, rambut di bagian kanan Naruto yang berwarna emas mengeluarkan cahaya dan terlihat sedikit mengikis warna hitam yang ada di rambut sebelah kirinya.

Sepertinya sang kegelapan telah menemuakan cahaya barunya.

.

.

.

.

 ***The king of dark***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skipe time. (ke esokan harinya, di kediaman Saratobi)**

"KONOHAMARU, AYO BAGUN INI SUDAH PAGI". Teriakan seorang wanita paru-baya seakan menyambut datangnya pagi di kediaman keluarga SARATOBI.

"iya-iya. Aku sudah bangun" balas suara malas dari bocah yang terlihat masih berumur 10 tahun yang sedang berjalan gontai menuju ruang makan.

"hahhh,. Kamu ini kebiasaan selalu saja bangunnya terlambat. Seharusnya kau itu mencontoh Ni-san mu. Dia selalu bangun tepat waktu dan membantu ba-chan untuk menyiapkan sarapan". Ucap wanita paru baya yang saat ini sedang menaru sarapan di meja makan.

Mendengar ucapan dari nenek itu, tiba-tiba saja mimik muka Konohamaru menjadi mengeras dan menatap sesosok makhluk yang sedang duduk santai di meja makan sambil memakan sarapannya dengan tenang.

"APAAAA. BA-CHAN JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN SI BAKA NI-CHAN ITU. APALAGI MENYURUH KONOHAMARU UNTK MENIRU SI BA-ummmmm" konohamaru terpaksa menghentikan ucapannya karena sebuah apel tiba-tiba saja menyumbat mulutnya.

"diam dan cepat habiskan sarapanmu." Ucap suara datar yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto yang masih menyantap makanannya dengan tenang setelah melempar sebuah apel ke arah Konohamaru, dan tepat mengenai sasaran.

Mengetahui siapa yang telah melempar apel ke arahnya, Konohamarupun melepaskan apel yang menyumbat mulutnya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan marah khas anak kecil.

"APA-APAAN KAU BAKA NI-CHAN, MELEMPAR APEL KE ARAHKU HAHHHHHH...". teriak Konohamaru sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar kembali apel ke arah Naruto.

"RASAKAN INI BAKA NI-CHAN". Bersamaan dngan teriakannya, Konohamaru melempar apel yang menyumbat mulutnya tadi ke arah Naruto.

Apel itu meluncur dengan kencangnya dari tangan Konohamaru menuju ke arah Naruto yang sedang santai menyantap makanannya tanpa mempedulikan buah apel yang akan mengenai kepalanya.

Sedikit lagi hingga buah apel itu mengenai kepala Naruto, Naruto dengan cepat menghindari buah apel itu hanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari sarapan miliknya.

"butuh lebih dari 1000 tahun untuk bisa melukaiku". Ucap Naruto dengan suara datarnya sambil melanjutkan sarapannya.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, dan Melihat lemparannya yang berhasil di hindari dengan mudah, membuat Konohamaru semakin jengkel dan marah. Konohamaru kemudian menerjang ke arah Naruto dan bersiap untuk melepaskan tinjunya.

Tapi sebelum tinju Konohamaru mengenai naruto, ada sebuah tangan yang menarik kerah baju Konohamaru sehingga membuat aksi Konohamaru berhenti.

"jangan mulai lagi Konohamaru. Naruto itu Ni-san mu jadi, hormatilah dia." Ucap sang pemilik tangan yang ternyata adalah istri dari hokage ke 3.

Menyadari aksinya di hentikan, Konohamaru memberontak agar segera di lepaskan.

"AKHHHHHH..., LEPASKAN AKU BA-CHAN..! BIARKAN AKU MENGHAJAR BAKA NI-SAN ITU". Teriak Konohamaru sambil memberontak.

"ba-chan bilang duduk dan, HABISKAN SARAPANMU"

.

.

 **Duakh...**

 **.**

 **.**

Konohamaru diam seketika pada saat dia menerima jitakan dari sang nenek. Akhirnya Konohamaru duduk pasrah dan hanya bisa mendelik ke arah Naruto.

'awas saja kau baka ni-chan. Lihat saja nanti, pasti akan ku balas kau' pikir Konohamaru dengan seringainya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA". Konohamarupun tertawa dengan gilanya pada saat dia menemukan ide untuk mengerjai kakak angkatnya itu.

.

.

 **Duakh**

 **.**

 **.**

Konohamaru terdiam kembali pada saat dia menerima jitakan untuk yang ke 2 kalinya dari neneknya.

"bagus. Sekarang diam dan makan sarapanmu." Ucap sang nenek dengan senyumannya.

Akhirnya Konohamarupun memakan maknannya sambil menahan emosinya.

"ahhhh.,,,kalian sudah berkumpul ternyata.". tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari kakek paru baya yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. (Hiruzen saratobi).

Semua pasang mata melihat ke arah Hiruzen. (minus Naruto yg masih setia dengan sarapannya).

Hiruzen mendekati salah satu kursi yang ada dan mendudukinya. Dia melihat salah satu cucunya yaitu Konohamaru yang terlihat kesal sambil mendelik Naruto.

"heyy, ada apa dengan mimik muka seperti itu Konohamaru. Kenapa kau terlihat kesal dengan ni-sanmu.?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"ini semua karna baka ni-san itu jiji." Jawab Konohamaru.

Mendengar jawaban dari Konohamaru, Hiruzen mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang masih menyantap makanannya tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Konohamaru.

'selalu saja bersikap tenang dalam situasi apapun. Hahhhh,,,dia benar-benar berbeda dari anak seusianya'. Pikir Hiruzen.

"sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan ni-sanmu sehingga membuatmu kesal seperti ini.?". Tanya lagi Hiruzen kepada Konohamaru.

"baka ni-san itu melempar sebuah apel ke arahku, dan tepat mengenai mulutku". Ucap Konohamaru dengan kesalnya.

"itu karna kau yang sudah ribut di pagi hari". Balas Naruto yang tidak mau kalah.

"karna ni-san"

.

"kau"

.

"Ni-san"

.

"kau"

.

"Ni-san"

.

"ka-"

.

"sudah-sudah. Kalian ini, selalu saja bertengkar." Ucap Hiruzen sambil tersenyum.

"sekarang, habiskan makanannmu Konohamaru.", ucap Hiruzen.

Konohamarupun hanya pasra dan menuruti kakenya.

Melihat Konohamaru yang menurutinya, Hiruzen tersenyum dan mengelus rambut sang cucu. Setelah itu, Hiruzen mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang sepertinya sudah selesai sarapan dan hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"tunggu Naruto" ucap Hiruzen.

Naruto yang hendak pergi ke kamarnya, terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sang kakek.

"ada apa lagi jiji?" tanya Naruto.

"jiji sudah mendaftarkanmu ke dalam akademi ninja Konoha. Mulai sekarang kamu akan masuk ke dalam akademi ninja untuk bersosialisasi dengan teman sebayamu." Ucap Hiruzen.

Mendengar itu, Naruto berpikir sejenak. 'hmmmm,,akademi Ninja.? Mungkin aku bisa menemukan apa yg aku cari'. Pikir Naruto.

Melihat Naruto yg sedang berpikir membuat Hiruzen sedikit bingung.

"bagaimana,? Apakah kamu bersedia untuk masuk ke akademi.?" Tanya Hiruzen.

Mendengr pertanyaan dari Hiruzen, membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Jadi, kapan aku bisa masuk ke dalam akademi". Tanya Naruto.

"hmmmm,,,sekarang masih jam 08:00. Pelajaran baru saja di mulai.! Kalau kau mau, sekarang kamu sudah bisa masuk ke akademi" ucap Hiruzen.

"kalau begitu, aku akan berangkat sekarang". Ucap Naruto.

Narutopun mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke arah pintu keluar. Tapi sebelum membuka pintu naruto teringat sesuatu.

"hey anak kecil" panggil naruto kepada Konohamaru.

Mendengar panggilan kakaknya yang memanggilnya 'anak kecil' membuat Konohamaru semakin jengkel.

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KE- aduhh". Sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah benda berbentuk kotak dan di bungkus dengan kertas kado di lempar oleh Naruto ke arah Konohamaru dan tepat mengenai kepala Konohamaru.

"KENAPA NI-SAN MELEM-"pada saat Konohamaru ingin marah dan ingin melempar kembali benda tersebut, dia tersadar bahwa benda yang di lempar oleh kakaknya itu adalah sebuah kado.

"i-ini". Ucap Konohamaru terbata-bata.

"hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu, jadi tidak mungkin Ni-san melupakannya. Selamat ulang tahun outotoku yang bodoh". Ucap Naruto sebelum keluar dari rumah.

Dengan itu, Konohamaru mulai mengeluarkan airmata dan mulai menangis dengan kencangnya.

"hiks,,,DASAR BAKA,,hiks,,,NI-SAN,,,hiks" teriak Konohamaru dalam sela-sela tangisannya.

Hiruzen melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang tidak bisa di duga itu, tentu saja terkejut dan tidak menyangka Naruto akan mengingat ulang tahun Konohamaru.

'anak itu benar-benar tidak bisa di tebak. Tidak di sangka, dia bahkan mengingan ulang tahun Konohamaru yang bahkan aku melupakannya.'. pikir Hiruzen sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya merekapun merayakan ulang tahun Konohamaru yang ke 10 tahun.

.

.

.

 **The king of dark**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Naruto telah sampai di depan pintu akademi Ninja. Diapun mengetuk pintu akademi dan tidak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka.

"ahh,,, ternyata Naruto-sama.,sedang apa Naruto-sama di sini.". tanya seorang guru yang membuka pintu tersebut. (guru iruka).

"aku di suruh oleh hokage untuk masuk ke dalam akademi ninja ini." Ucap Naruto dengan suara datarnya.

Mendengar ucapan datar dari Naruto, membuat Iruka hanya bisa pasrah dengan sifat cucu hokage yang 1 ini. Tapi tetap saja, hal tersebut membuat iruka senang karena akan kedatangan murit baru.

"benarkah.,, wahh kalau begitu, Naruto-sama harus mengurus dulu bebe-".

"semua sudah di atur oleh hokage., dan sekarang akau hanya tinggal masuk ke dalam akademi". Ucap Naruto memotong ucapan Iruka.

"ahhhhh,. Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang Naruto-sama tunggu sebentar di sini". Ucap iruka dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Irukapun kembali masuk ke dalam kelas.

"baiklah anak-anak,. Sepertinya kita telah kedatangan murid baru". Ucap Iruka.

Mendengar hal itu, Semua murid yang ada di dalam akademi mulai bertanya-tanya, siapakah teman baru mereka.

"baiklah, sekarang kamu boleh masuk". Ucap Iruka.

Tidak lama kemudian, masuklah seorang anak yang memiliki ciri-ciri, memakai suiter yang berwarna emas kehitaman, memakai kalung yang bersimbol api hitam dan emas, memiliki rambut panjang jabrik yang di sisi kanan berwarna emas dan kirinya berwarna hitam, memakai celana hitam pendek, memakai sandal khas shinobi, memiliki tato kecil di bagian pangkal tangan kirinya yang bermotif api, dan memiliki mata emas di bagian kanannya dan hitam di bagian kirinya.

Anak itu kemudian berdiri di samping Iruka dan menghadap ke arah para murid.

"sekarang perkenalkan namamu, hobimu, dan cita-citamu". Ucap Iruka yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

"namaku SARATOBI NARUTO, hobiku tidak ada, dan aku tidak memiliki cita-cita". Ucap Naruto dengan suara datarnya.

Mendengar jawaban naruto, membuat semua murid dan Iruka melongo mendengarnya.

'perkenalan diri macam apa itu, dan kenapa ke 2 matanya berbeda warna.?'. Pikir semua murid.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan respon dari para murid. Dia hanya menatap murid yang ada dan mencoba untuk menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap 2 orang anak yang sepertinya mempunyai cakra itu.

.

.

 **(Naruto pov)**

Anak pertama memiliki penampilan yang mencolok dengan pakaian serba orangenya dan rambut pirangnya. Di tambah lagi dengan sifatnya yang terlihat ceroboh, bodoh, dan Hiperaktive. Tapi yang membuatku tertarik dengan anak ini adalah, adanya dua cakra yang mirip dengan cakra si 'bangsat' itu, tapi berbeda 1 sama lain. Cakra yang di miliki masih belumlah terbangun, sedangkan cakra yg satunya lagi memiliki kekuatan yang hampir setara dengan setengah cakraku. Cakra ini sepertinya ada dalam tubuhnya, tetapi tidak menyatu dengan cakranya. 'apakah di dalam tubuhnya ada makhluk lain?'. Dugaanku. 'Anak ini bukanlah anak sembarangan. Walaupun cakra murninya belum terbangun, tapi dia sudah memiliki cakra yg setara dengan kakashi. Sungguh anak yang menarik'. pikirku.

Kemudian aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah anak yang memiliki rambut bermodel pantat bebek, dan sepertinya anak ini memiliki kepribadian yang sangat dingin. walaupun cakra murninya belum bangkit, tetapi anak ini sudah memiliki cakra yang mirip dengan si 'bangsat' itu juga. Sepertinya anak ini berasal dari klan uciha.

'jadi inilah keturunan langsung dari si bangsat itu.?! Tidak di sangkah, sibangsat itu akan mempunyai 2 keturunan yang memiliki perbedaan cakra.' Pikirku sambil memasang senyum menyeringai.

.

.

 **(Naruto pov and)**

Naruto melirik satu anak yang memakai pakaian serba oranye. 'yang satu cahaya. (Naruto kemudian melirik anak yang satunya lagi) dan yang satunya lagi kegelapan. Pasti ini akan sangat menarik' pikir Naruto sambil menyeringai bagaikan iblis...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T**

 **.**

 **B**

 **.**

 **C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAGAMANA DENGAN CHAPTER 3 INI, APAKAH BAGUS? ATAU TIDAK?.**

 **PERTAMA-TAMA SAYA MENGUCAPKAN MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA KARNA SAYA TIDAK BISA MEMBALAS REVIEW DARI PARA AUTHOR SEKALIAN. JADI, SAYA MINTA MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA.**

 **DAN SAYA JUGA MENUCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BAGI YANG SUDAH MEREVIEW, MEMBACA, MENGIKUTI, DAN MENYUKAI FIC ABAL-ABALAN SAYA INI.**

 **DI CHAPTER 3 INI SUDAH MULAI TERUNGKAP SIAPAKAH SEBENARNYA NARUTO INI. APAKAH ADA YANG BISA MENEBAK SIAPAKAH NARUTO SEBENARNYA.?**

 **BAIKLAH, SAYA RASA HANYA SAMPAI DI SINI DULU. SEMOGA CHAPTER 3 INI DAPAT MEMUASKAN HATI PARA PEMBACA SEKALIAN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SALAM PRAYUDA...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ; Halloooo semua para pembaca, Yah tidak di sangkah akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga. Hahhhhh, akhir-akhir ini saya benar-benar sibuk dengan bisnis, jadi sya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***_DISCLAIMER_***

 **Naruto bukan kepunyaan saya..!**

 **Genre; Adventure, Mistery.**

 **Pairing; naruto...x**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning; typo, Ooc, Dark Naru, Overpower! Naru, Strong! Naru, Smart! Naru.**

 **~~_0000_~~**

 **Naruto ; The King Of Dark**

 **summary** ; **kegelapan adalah kehidupannya, kegelapan adalah temannya, dan kekuatan adalah segalanya baginya. Tuhan telah mentakdirkan dia sebagai penghancur atau penyelamat dunia ini. dia yang di hianati oleh saudaranya sendiri, dan sekarang dia datang untuk menuntut balas** **.**

 **Chapter 4. ~pembantaian dan sebuah takdir~**

 **Cinta,...**!? cinta adalah sebuah kata yg memiliki banyak makna. Cinta dapat di artikan sebagai kata untuk menyampaikan rasa sayang kepada seorang wanita, keluarga, ataupun sebuah benda. Cinta bagaikan pedang bermata dua yg kadang terasa sangat indah, dan kadang juga terasa sangat penyakitkan. Contohnya,,,,,.jika kita telah menemukan cinta kita, entah itu kepada wanita, keluarga, ataupun sebuah benda, pasti hidup kita akan sangatlah indah. Akan tetapi, jika kita kehilangan sesuatu yg sangat kita cintai itu, maka hidup kita akan sangat sengsara.

Yah begitulah cinta, kadang sangat indah, dan terkadang juga sangat sengsara. Tapi,,,! Bagaimana jika kita memiliki dua hal yg kita sangat cintai, dan kita di paksa untuk memilih salah satunya.?! Yah, Itulah yg sedang di rasakan oleh **Itachi uchiha.**

Itachi adalah seorang shinobi yg sangat hebat, bahkan di umur yg masih sangat muda dia telah berhasil membangkitkan mata kutukan milik klan Uchiha yg terkenal dengan kekuatannya. Dia juga berhasil menjadi anggota anbu Konoha, dan menjadi kebanggaan klan uchiha serta desanya.

Itachi sangatlah jenius, bahkan dapat dikatakan sebagai seorang jenius yg muncul 100 thn sekali. Tapi jangan lupa, sekuat apapun Itachi tetap saja dia hanyalah manusia biasa yg masih memiliki banyak kekurangan. Itachi adalah seorang shinobi yng lebih mengutamakan cinta dari hal lain, berbeda dari klan uchiha lainnya yg lebih mengutamakan kekuatan di atas segalanya. Itachi sangat mencintai desa dan juga klannya, dia akan melakukan apapun demi kedamaian dunia dan juga KONOHA,.. dan di situlah letak masalahnya. Sebenarnya hal itu sangat bagus, tapi bagaimana jika cinta Itachi yg sangat besar itu di manfaatkan oleh seseorang.?! Yah itulah yg telah di lakukan oleh salah satu petinggi Konoha yg bernama **DANZO SHIMURA**. Danzo merupakan salah satu petinggi Konoha yg melindungi konoha dari balik bayangan dengan membangun organisasi anbu yg bernama **ROOT**. Seperti halnya Itachi, Danzo juga akan melakukan apapun demi melindungi Konoha. Tapi, berbeda dengan Itachi yg melakukan semua itu dengan cara yg bersih dan jujur, Danzo malah melakukan segala cara agar Konoha tetap aman meskipun dengan cara yg kotor.

Pada saat itu, Itachi membocorkan rencana klan uchiha yang akan melakukan pemberontakan terhadap Konoha karena mereka merasa bahwa Konoha telah memandang renda klan uchiha. Dan dengan memanfaatkan loyalitas Itachi terhadap Konoha, Danzo menyuruh Itachi untuk membantai seluruh klannya sendiri. Hampir semua petinggi Konoha yg menghadiri rapat itu setuju dengna usulan dari Danzo, dan hanya Hiruzenlah yg tidak setuju dengan hal itu. Hiruzen memiliki usulan lain yaitu dengan berdiskusi dengan klan uchiha. Tapi sayang, waktu semakin menyempit dan akhirnya rencana Hiruzen tidak dapat di lakukan.

Sebenarnya Itachi dapat menolak misi yg di berikan oleh Danzo itu., tapi sayang, otak jeniusnya berkata lain. Itachi berpikir, jika klan sebesar dan sekuat klan uchiha menyerang Konoha, sudah dapat di pastikan bahwa Konoha akan berada dalam situasi yg sangat buruk, dan hal itu pasti akan di manfaatkan oleh desa lain terutama desa iwagakure yg masih menyimpan dendam terhadap Konoha atas kejadian 20 tahun silam pada saat seorang shinobi Konoha yg di juluki si kilat kuning mempermalukan desa iwa dengan menghabisi 1000 pasukan iwagakure seorang diri dalam perang dunia shinobi ke 3. Dan hal itu pasti memicu kembali terjadinya perang dunia shinobi ke 4 dan juga dapat mencemari nama baik klan uchiha yg di bangga-banggakan itu.

Demi mencegah semua itu, akhirnya Itachi terpaksa mengambil misi tersebut walaupun nantinya dia akan di cap sebagai penghianat desa, dan juga sebagai aip desa. Dia juga akan merasakan rasa sakit yg luar biasa karena akan membunuh saudara, kekasih, dan keluarganya sendiri.

Tapi sekuat apapun Itachi, untuk membunuh sebuah klan seorang diri dalam waktu 1 malam tanpa ketahuan, itu adalah hal yg sangat sulit. Bahkan mustahil jika di lakukan seorang diri, apalagi klan uchiha merupakan klan yg terkenal dengan kekuatannya yg sangat luar biasa. Tapi walaupun seperti itu, bukan berarti tidak ada jalan lain kan.?! Beruntung pada saat itu Itachi menemukan seorang shinobi yg dapat masuk ke dalam desa Konoha tanpa ketahuan. Shinobi itu memakai sebuah topeng yg hanya memiliki satu lubang di bagian mata kanannya, dan juga dia memakai sebuah jubah hitam bersimbol awan merah. Pada saat itachi menemukan shinobi itu di komplek hutan klan uchiha, Itachi sempat kaget karena shinobi itu dapat masuk ke dalam desa Konoha tanpa ketahuan sama skali. Pada saat Itachi bertanya siapakah shinobi itu, shinobi itu mengaku bahwa dia adalah **UCHIHA MADARA** yg merupakan dewa shinobi. Jika ada yang Mendengar nama uchiha madara, sudah dapat di pastikan bahwa orang itu akan mengalami ketakutan yg sangat luar biasa karena mengetahui bahwa sang uchiha madara ternyata masih hidup. tapi hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada Itachi. sebenarnya Itachi sedikit terkejut, tapi dia dapat kembali tenang karena belum ada bukti bahwa shinobi itu adalah seorang uchiha madara. Semua orang dapat mengaku sebagai uchiha madara, tapi bukan berarti bahwa mereka adalah uchiha madara.

Tapi, dengan melihat kemampuan orang itu yg dengan mudahnya dapat masuk ke dalam desa Konoha yang memiliki kekuatan militer terhebat di seluruh desa shinobi, mungkin saja dia memang uchiha madara.?! Siapa yang tau?!

Itachipun mulai berbincang kepada shinobi misterius itu, dan ternyata shinobi yng mengaku madara itu masuk ke dalam desa Konoha untuk membalaskan dendamnya kepada klan uchiha karena klan uchiha telah menghianatinya. Mendengar hal itu, Itachipun membuat kesepakatan dengan shinobi itu dimana shinobi itu akan membantu Itachi menghabisi klan uchiha, dan sebagai gantinya Itachi akan masuk kedalam organisasi yg bernama Akatsuki. Dan akhirnya kesepakatan itupun terjadi.

.

.

.

 ***pembantaian***

.

Pembantaian klan uchiha terjadi di malam hari dimana penduduk klan uchiha sedang lengah. Terlihat di dalam komplek klan uchiha, ratusan mayat shinobi ataupun penduduk biasa yg berasal dari klan uchiha tergeletak tidak berdaya, menandakan bahwa pembantaian klan uchiha sudah mencapai puncaknya. Terlihat juga seorang shinobi bertopeng (A. ) sedang mencekek shinobi klan Uchiha. Setelah dirasa shinobi Itu sudah mati, Tobipun melepaskan cengkramannya dan melihat mayat-mayat shinobi yg telah dia bantai bersama Itachi berserakan di mana-mana.

'hmmmm,, untuk membantai klan uchiha sebanyak ini, membuat cakraku terkuras habis.! Memang tidakk salah klan uchiha menjadi klan terkuat ke 2 setelah klan senju. Kalau saja Itachi tidak membantuku, mungkin saja saat ini aku sudah mati'. Pikir Tobi sambil mengatur nafasnya karena kehabisa cakra.

Setelah nafasnya telah stabil, Tobipun mulai melihat sekeliling demi menemukan Itachi.

'pergi kemana anak ituu.?!' Pikir Tobi karena dia tidak menemukan Itachi di mana-mana. Karena Tobi tidak menemukan Itachi. akhirnya Tobi menggunakan kekuatan matanya untuk menemukan Itachi.

'sukurlah aku sudh berkontak langsung dengannya sehingga aku tidak perlu lagi repot-repot mencarinya.' Pikir Tobi. Setelah itu, Tobipun mulai terhisap ke dalam lubang vortex yg muncul di mata kanannya.

 **(beralih ke tempat Itachi)**

Saat ini itachi sedang mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah belakang leher ke 2 orang tuanya yg sedang berlutut dan membelakangi Itachi. Ke 2 orang tua Itachi sma skali tidak marah ataupun takut karena anak mereka sendiri telah membunuh klannya, dan sekarang akan membunuh ke 2 orang tuanya. Tangan Itachi bergetar hebat mencoba sekuat tenaga agar dia bisa membunuh ke 2 orang tuanya. Linangan air mata Itachi tidak ada henti-hentinya keluar karena tidak tega membunuh orang tuanya.

"A-ayah,. I-ibu.! Ma-maafkan aku". Ucap Itachi dengan linangan air mata yg terus mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"jangan meminta maaf. Semua ini sudah kewajibanmu sebagai anggota anbu Konoha untuk melindungi Konoha dari serangan apapun juga. Kamilah yg harus minta maaf karna kami sudah melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini." Ucap ayah Itachi, (A. Uchiha)

Tangan Itachi semakin gemetar, dan linangan air mata Itachi juga semakin deras pada saat Itachi mendengar ucapan Ayahnya.

"ta-tapi—"

"jangan menyesal dengan apa yg sudah kau pilih..!" ucap Fugaku memotong perkataan Itachi.

"karena ini adalah pilihanmu, dan kehidupanmu, jadi tetaplah dengan pendirian yg kamu buat. Karena, seperti apapun pilihanmu, kami akan selalu bangga kepadamu". Lanjut Fugaku.

"Itachi,,,,,tolong jaga Sasuke". Ucap Mikoto selaku ibu dari Itachi. Dan dengan ucapan terakhir itu, Itachipun menebaskan pedangnya ke arah ke 2 orang tuanya yang membuat Fugaku, dan Mikoto mati seketika.

.

.

.

Terlihat Itachi sedang berlutut dan menangis sejadi-jadinya karena dia baru saja membunuh ke 2 orang tuanya.

"apakah sudah selesai". Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara terdengar di ikuti oleh munculnya pusaran vortex di samping Itachi yang mengeluarkan seorang shinobi bertopeng. (A. )

"..."

Tanpa menjawab, tiba-tiba saja tangisan Itachi berhenti. Itachi mulai bangkit secara perlahan dan kembali mengambil pedang yg telah mencabut nyawa ke 2 orang tuanya.

Setelah berdiri tegak, terlihat mimik muka Itachi kembali datar dan secara perlahan Itachi mulai melangkah ke arah pintu keluar ruangan tempat dia membunuh ke 2 orang tuanya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Itachi menghentikan langkahnya pada saat dia merasakan ada seseorang yg sedang menuju ke arah ruangan tersebut.

"pergilah...biar aku yg mengurus ini". Ucap Itachi kepada Tobi.

"hmmm,,.? Baiklah,..tapi jangan lama-lama, kita harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum shinobi Konoha lainnya menyadari perbuatan kita" ucap Tobi sebelum terisap masuk ke dalam pusaran vortex yg muncul di mata kanannya. Dan tidak lama setelah kepergian Tobi, pintu ruangan itupun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang bocah berumur 12 tahun, yang ternyata bocah tersebut adalah adik Itachi, Sasuke uchiha.

 **(skipe time.. cerita selanjutnya, sama seperti yg di aslinya)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

setelah Itachi berhasil mengurus Sasuke dengan membuat Sasuke membenci dirinya, Itachipun segera pergi menuju gerbang komplek klan uchiha. Itachi terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan komplek klan uchiha yg di mana-mana berserakan mayat dari shinobi yg telah dia bantai. Mimik muka Itachi menampilkan raut wajah yg terlihat sangat menyesal. Di dalam hidup Itachi, tidak perna sekaipun dia berpikir bahwa, orang yg akan menghapus keberadaan klan uchiha adalah dia sndiri. Tapi walaupun begitu, perbuatannya ini telah berhasil mencegah perang dunia shinobi ke 4 terjadi, Dan itu sudah termasuk hal yg benar.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya Itachi smpai di depan gerbang komplek klan uchiha yg ternyata telah di tunggu oleh Tobi.

"kenapa lama skali.?! Kita harus cepat pergi dari tempat ini" ucap Tobi.

"hn". Gumam Itachi.

Merekapun mulai berjalan keluar dari komplek klan uchiha,. Akan tetapi...

"tidak di sangka, kalian berdua telah berhasil membantai sebuah klan dalam waktu 1 malam".

Ke 2 mata Tobi dan Itachi membulat sempurna pada saat mereka tiba-tiba saja mendengar suara asing masuk ke dalam gendang telinga mereka. Itachi dan Tobi mengederkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru untuk menemukan sang pemilik suara.

'siapa.? Aku sama skali tdk merasakan kehadiran siapapun di sini'. Pikir Tobi dan Itachi.

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

 **.**

Terdengarlah suara langka kaki yg berasal Dari balik kegelapan yg tidak di sinari cahaya bulan purnama. Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekati Itachi dan Tobi. mereka berduapun meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka karena, walaupun mereka mendengar suarah langkah kaki, tapi mereka masih belum bisa merasakan kehadiran siapapun disana selain dia dan Tobi.

Lama kelamaan, terlihatlah sepasang kaki semakin mendekati mereka berdua hingga menampilkan wujut pemiliknya karena di terang oleh cahaya bulan. sosok Itu berhenti tepat pada saat seluruh tubuhnya telah di terangi oleh bulan purnama.

Itachi dan Tobi di buat bingung pada saat mengetahui siapa pemilik suara dan langkah kaki itu. Ternyata sosok yg mendekati Itachi dan Tobi tadi hanyalah sorang bocah yg memiliki ciri-ciri, memakai suiter yang berwarna emas kehitaman, memakai kalung yang bersimbol api hitam dan emas, memiliki rambut panjang jabrik yang di sisi kanan dan kirinya memiliki warna hitap di bagian kiri, dan emas di bagian kanan, memakai celana hitam polos, memiliki tato kecil di bagian pangkal tangan kirinya yang bermotif api, dan memiliki mata emas di bagian kanannya dan hitam di bagian kirinya. Yah,,,,,tdk lain dan tidak bukan bocah itu adalah NARUTO SARUTOBI.

Tobi menatap bingung terhadap Naruto.

'seorang bocah.?! Tapi, aku sama skali tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya.!?' Pikir Tobi.

Sedangkan Itachi saat ini sdang menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yg sulit di artikan.

'anak ini, sama skali tidak memiliki hawa keberadaan.!? Siapa sebenarnya bocah ini.?!'. pikir Itachi.

Itachi menatap lekat anak itu. Diapun sedikit kaget pada saat dia menyadari bahwa siapa sebenarnya anak itu.

'hmmm,,,,,rambut emas dan jabrik.?! Sepertinya aku perna melihat anak ini.!?'. pikir Itachi mengingat-ngingat siapakah boca si depannya itu.

"kalau tidak salah, kau bernama Naruto kan.?!" Tanya Itachi memastikan.

Naruto sama skali tidak merespon pertanyaan dari Itachi. Naruto hanya diam sambil melipat ke 2 tangannya di dada dan menutup matanya. Mendengar ucapan Itachi, Tobi melirik ke arah Itachi,.

"apa kau mengenalnya.?". tanya Tobi kepada Itachi.

"hn.! Anak ini bernama Naruto sarutobi.!". jawab Itachi.

Mendengar nama 'Sarutobi', membuat Tobi semakin bingung.

"Sarutobi.? Bukankah klan sarutobi sudah lama punah!? Dan yg tersisa dari klan itu hanyalah Hiruzen Sarutobi yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Hokage ke 3." Tanya Tobi.

"hn, Meman hal Itu benar.! Anak itu bukanlah berasal dari klan Sarutobi. Dia hanyalah seorang anak yg tdk memiliki ingatan dan akhirnya dia di angkat menjadi cucu dari Hokage ke 3. Dan karena itulah, anak Ini bernama Naruto Sarutobi". Ucap jelas Itachi.

Setelah mendengar hal itu, Tobi menjadi sedikit tenang karena dia merasa bahwa bocah ini tidaklah berbahaya.

"hmmmm,,jadi seperti itu.?" Ucap Tobi.

Tobi kembali menghadap ke arah Naruto yg terlihat sangat santai walaupun berhadapan dengan 2 shinobi yg telah membantai habis klan uchiha.

'anak ini masih bisa setenang ini walaupun dia tau bahwa dia sedang berhadapan dengan 2 shinobi yg telah membantai habis klan Uchiha.!? Benar-benar anak yg menarik'. Pikir Tobi.

"wah,,wah,,wah,,. Sedang apa bocah sepertimu berada di tempat ini.?!" Tanya Tobi dengan nada mengejek.

"khukhukhukhu". Mendengar ucapan dari Tobi, bukannya takut Naruto malah mengeluarkan tawa kecil.

"hmmmm,,,Itachi uchiha.! Tdk di sangka, shinobi seloyal dan sekuatmu dapat berbuat hal semacam ini.! Sungguh menyedihkan.". ucap Naruto.

Tobi menjadi jengkel pada saat dia melihat bocah di depannya Itu malah mengabaikannya.

"hey bocah, kalau orang yg lebih tua sedang berbicara sebaiknya kau jangan mengabaikannya. Sepertinya kau harus di beri pelajaran agar dapat menghormati orang yg lebih tua." Ucap Tobi.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto kembali tertawa dengan seringaian yg muncul di bibirnya.

"khukhukhu. jangan membuatku tertawa.! Kau berbicara seakan kau bisa melakukannya saja". Balas Naruto masih dengan nada mengejek di sertai dengan seringaian yg selalu muncul di bibirnya.

Tobi menjadi semakin jengkel pada saat dia mendengar ucapan Naruto. Tapi kemudian dia kembali mengeluarkan seringaian yg di tutupi oleh topengnya.

"kau benar-benar harus di ajari". Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Tobi sudah bersiap untuk menyerang Naruto. Tapi, sebelum aksinya berhasil dia lakukan, Itachi lebih dulu menghentikannya.

Tobi melirik ke arah Itachi seakan bertanya 'kenapa kau menghentikanku'.

"jangan gegabah, kita harus berhati-hati". Jawab Itachi.

Tobi di buat bingung dengan perkataan Itachi.

"memangnya kenapa.?! Dia hanyalah seorang bocah yg memiliki sifat yg sangt kurang ajar. Sudah seharusnya kita mengajarinya kan.?! Atau, jangan bilang jika kau takut terhadap anak kecil". Ucap Tobi.

Itachi tidak merespon perkataan Tobi. Dia masih saja menatap Naruto yg masih sangat santai dengan posisi yg tidak berubah sejak tadi.

"kita harus berhati-hati, karena anak ini bukanlah anak sembarangan". Ucap Itachi memperingati Tobi.

Mendengar hal Itu, Tobi menaikan satu alisnya bertanda dia masih bingung dengan ucapan Itachi.

"apa maksudmu,.? Sebenarnya, apa yg spesial dari anak ini". Tanya Tobi.

"anak ini bukanlah berasal dari desa Konoha.! Anak ini di temukan oleh 2 orang anbu Konoha di sebuah hutan yg telah terkena sebuah ledakan energi yg memiliki radius kehancuran 1 km. Pada saat di temukannya anak ini, dia tengah terbaring pingsan di tengah kawah hasil ledakan tersebut tanpa luka sedikitpun.?". ucap Itachi.

Mendengar hal itu, Tobi menjadi sedikit terkejut. Diapun menatap kembali ke arah Naruto.

'hmmm,,,jadi anak ini yg di katakan oleh zetsu. Ini akan menjadi semakin menarik'. pikir Tobi sambil menyeringai.

"apa maksudmu bahwa anak ini di temukan di tengah kawa hasil ledakan tanpa luka sedikitpun.?". Tanya Tobi (bersandiwara. Sebenarnya Tobi sudah tau bahwa Naruto bukanlah boca biasa).

"di situlah letak keanehannya. Kalau kita pikir memakai logika, Untuk anak seusianya tidak seharusnya dia berada di tengah hutan belantara sendirian. Apa lagi, pada saat di temukan anak ini sedang pingsan dalam kawah hasil ledakan tanpa luka sedikitpun. Kalau saja anak ini di culik dan terjadi pertarungan antara sang penculik dengan orang yg berusaha menyelamatkannya, itu mungkin saja bisa terjadi. Tapi masalahnya, kawah hasil ledakan itu bukan hasil dari pertarungan adu Ninjutsu, tapi hasil dari sebuah ledakan energi. Kalau kita pikir, bagaimana bisa seorang shinobi memiliki ledakan energi sebesar Itu.?! Kalau saja itu seekor biju, mungkin saja bisa.? Tapi, yg di temukan dalam hutan Itu hanyalah bocah Itu saja, dan anehnya bocah itu sama skali tidak memiliki luka ataupun cedera lainnya.!

Bukan hanya itu, Sejak anak ini di bawa ke Konoha, tidak ada satupun shinobi yg dapat merasakan kehadirannya. Bahkan ninja sekelas kagepun masih tdk dapat merasakan kehadirannya.". jelas Itachi.

"tdk memiliki hawa keberadaan, bukan berarti anak ini berbahaya bukan.?! mungkin saja anak ini sama skali tidak bisa mengeluarkan cakra sehingga hawa keberadaannyapun hilang.". ucap Tobi.

"mungkin itu memang benar.?! Tapi, Pada saat aku melihat anak ini, sejak awal aku sudah merasakan ke anehan dari anak ini. Walaupun terasa samar, tapi aku dapat merasakan bahwa anak ini memiliki sesuatu yg tidak di miliki oleh orang lain.! Anak ini memiliki aura yg belum perna kurasakan. dan entah kenapa, aura itu dapat membuatku merinding.

Anak ini tidak sama seperti bocah kebanyakan yg memiliki banyak ekspresi dan tingkah laku. anak ini sma sklai tidak memiliki ekspresi, bahkan dalam situasi apapun. Seperti halnya sekarang, anak ini sama skali tidak takut melihat pembantaian dan berhadapan dengan 2 shinobi yg telah melakukan pembantaian tersebut? Bahkan dia terlihat sangat santai seakan-akan kita ini hanyalah seorang bocah". jelas Itachi.

Medengar penjelasan dari Itachi, membuat Tobi semakin tertarik dengan Naruto.

'khukhuhukhu,. Tidak kusangka, anak ini benar-benar membuatku tertarik'. Pikir Tobi semakin antusias.

"jadi seperti itu.! Kalau begitu, apa yg akan kita lakukan.? Apakah kita akan melawannya, atapu pergi dari tempat ini." tanya Tobi,.

"melawannya hanya akan membuang-buang waktu, sehingga membuat keberadaan kita di ketahui oleh shinobi Konoha. Jadi, sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari sini". Ucap Itachi.

"baiklah klau begitu". Balas Tobi.

Kemudian merekapun mulai berlari meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri. Akan tetapi, pada saat mereka sudah mulai menjauhi komplek klan uchiha, Tobi dan Itachi terpaksa menghentikan langkah mereka kerena, tiba-tiba saja di depan mereka muncul suatu partikel hitam pekat yg tidak terhitung jumblahnya, yg sedang berusaha untuk menyatukan diri.

'benda apa itu.?' Pikir Tobi dan Itachi penasaran.

Ke 2 mata Tobi dan Itachi membulat sempurna pada saat partikel di depan mereka membentuk seekor naga hitam kegelapan yg sedang melayang menatap tajam mereka dengan mata merahnya.

.

 _ **groooarrrrr**_

.

Tiba-tiba saja naga kegelapan itu meraung dengan kerasnya, di susul dengan keluarnya duri-duri kegelapan dari dalam mulutnya. Dengan reflek terlatih, itachi dapat menghindari semua duri tersebut dengan mudah. Sedangkan Tobi sendiri, sama skali tidak bergerak dan membiarkan semua duri tersebut menembus dirinya. Tobipun melempot ke belakang untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Itachi.

Tidak lama kemudian, tanah di depan naga tersebut tercipta bulatan hitam yg membesar dan mengeluarkan sesosok anak kecil yg tdk lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto.

"khukhukhu...jangan harap kalian bisa kabur dari sini". Ucap Naruto dengan seringaiannya.

Tobi dan Itachi langsung saja memasang kesiagaan yg tinggi karena mereka merasakan suatu energi yg cukup mengerikan keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

'sebenarnya siapa anak ini.?' Pikir Itachi.

Itachi kemudian meihat naga yg menyerang mereka tadi.

'seekor naga? Tapi, elemen apa yg dia gunakan,? Apakah sebuah kake genkai.?! Tapi aku belum perna melihat kake genkai seperti ini.! Di tambah lagi, energi yg di keluarkan oleh naga itu sangatlah kuat dan belum perna aku rasakan sebelumnya' Pikir Itachi.

'hmmmm, elemen apa itu.? Anak ini benar-benar menarik.' Pikir Tobi serius karena dia belum perna merasakan energi yg di keluarkan oleh naga itu.

Tobi melirik ke arah Itachi.

"bagaimana kalau aku mengirummu dulu ke dimensi buatanku, agar kita dapat pergi dari sini". ucap Tobi.

"hn" jawab Itachi.

Tobipun mulai menggunakan jurus jikukan ninjutsunya untuk memindahkan Itachi ke dalam dimensi kamui. Secara perlahan-lahan, Itachi mulai masuk kedalam putaran vortex milik Tobi. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja jurus Tobi berhenti di tengah jalan dan membuat Itachi gagal masuk ke dalam dimensi kamui.

Itachi menatap heran ke arah Tobi.

"apa yg terjadi.?" Tanya Itachi.

Tobi memegang bagian mata kanannya karena Terlihat di dalam topeng itu, mata kanan Tobi mengeluarkan darah. Tiba-tiba saja Tobi berlutut, dan terbatuk sambil mengatur nafasnya yg memburuh.

"a-apa yg k-kau akukan padaku". Taya Tobi masih dalam berlutut dan mengatur nafasnya.

Melihat hal itu, Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum senang.

"kau terlalu ceroboh, dan juga terlalu sombong". Ucap Naruto.

Secara perlahan, Tobi mulai bangkit walaupun dengan sedikit kesusahan. Setelah berdiri tegak, Tobi menatap tanjam Naruto dengan mata sharingannya yg masih terdapat bekas darah.

"apa maksudmu". Tanya Tobi sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Naruto kembali tersenyum.

"kau adalah sninobi yg sedikit ceroboh. Aku akui bahwa, jutsu jikukan ninjutsumu itu memang sangatlah hebat. Kau dapat memindahkan sebuah objek dengan mata kananmu itu ke sebuah dimensi khusus milikmu, dan kau juga dapat membuat tubuhmu menembus semua serangan...,,bukan begitu.?!" Ucap Naruto masih dengan senyumannya, dan menatap santai Tobi.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Tobi menjadi sedikit terkejut.

"darimana kau tau tentang kekuatanku.?! Bukankah ini adalah kali pertama kita bertemu.?!". tanya Tobi.

"sudah kubilang, kau adalah shinobi yg ceroboh dan sombong.! Kau terlalu membanggakan kekuatanmu itu, dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam desa Konoha tanpa memasang rencana terlebih dahulu."nucap Naruto.

Tobi di buat kembali terejut karena mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"darimana kau mengetahui semua itu" tanya Tobi menatap tajam Naruto dengan mata sharingan yg tertampak jelas di dalam lubang topengnya.

Melihat mata kutukan itu menatap tajam dirinya, Naruto malah tersenyum dan membalas tatapan itu dengan malas.

"itu cukup mudah bagiku. Aku memiliki kemampuan mendeteksi suatu cakra sekecil apapun juga, dan bahkan aku dapat mendeteksi energi kehidupan. Yah bisa di bilang, kemampuan pendeteksiku ini adalah kemampuan pendeteksi terhebt di dunia.! Pada saat kau masuk ke dalam desa Konoha dengan menggunakan jurusmu itu, sebenarnya aku sudah dapat mendeteksi cakramu. Akan tetapi, aku tidak dapat menemukanmu karena kau berpindah dengan sangat cepat.! Beruntung pada saat itu Itachi dapat menemukanmu dan membuatmu bertahan di suatu tempat dengan waktu yg sedikit lama, sehingga aku dapat menemukanmu juga. Dan di situlah, aku mendengar semua percakapan kalian termasuk semua rencana dan kesepakatan yg kalian buat". Jeas Naruto.

Tobi di buat kembali terkejut dengan pernyataan dari Naruto. Itachi yg sedari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan percakapan antara Tobi dan Naruto, mulai merspon dengan menatap intens Naruto karena dia juga mendengar perkataan dari Naruto.

'dia memiiki tekhnik sensor yg sama dengan ' **orang itu** '.' Pikir Itachi sambil membayangkan seorang anbu yg memakai topeng gagak. Itachi kembali memfokuskan matanya kepada Naruto.

"kalau benar seperti itu, lalu bagaimana caranya kau dapat menghentikan jurus teleportasi dari Tobi.?". tanya Itachi.

Naruto menatap ke arah Itachi, kemudian dia kembali tersenyum.

"ohh tentang masalah itu.! Aku hanya memasang kekai yg sangat tipis di seluruh komplek klan uchiha ini. Kekai ini sangatlah tipis dan kuat, sehingga tdk ada seorngpun yg menyadari kehadiran kita di sini. Kekai ini memiliki fungsi menekan cakra sehingga tidak dpt terdeteksi oleh siapapun dari luar. Kekai ini juga dapat menutup semua jalan keluar termasuk jalur dimensi sehingga, siapapun tidak akan bisa keluar dari kekai ini walapun kalian menggunakan jurus jikukan ninjutsu. Tapi kelihatannya, kau masih dapat menggunakan jurus menembus serangan itu." Jelas Naruto.

Itachi dan Tobi benar-benar di buat keabakan dengan kekuatan yg dimuuki oleh Naruto.

'anak ini benar-benar bukan anak sembarangan.'. pikir Itachi.

'cih, tidak kusangkah anak ini memiliki kemampuan seperti ini.! Di tambah lagi, dia sudah mengetahui tentang kekuatanku. Tapi walaupun seperti itu, Sekuat apau dia, dia tetaplah seorang anak kecil. Dengan kekuatan sebesar itu, pasti tubuhnya tidak akan bertahan lama jika dia melakukan sebuah pertarungan.! Dan lagi, di pihaku ada seorng jenius yg memiliki kekuatan tidak kalah hebatnya. Sudah pasti aku dan Itachi akan menang jika kita bertarung melawan bocah ini". Pikir Tobi sedikit tenang.

Itachi saat ini sedang memikirkan jalan keluar. Dia tidak mungkin bertarung lagi karena cakra dan staminanya sudah terkuras habis akibat membantai klan uchiha. Di tambah lagi, lawan yg meraka hadapi ini mempunyai kekuatan yg sangat misterius. Semua jurus dan elemen yg di keluarkannya, sama skali tidak perna di lihat oleh Itachi.

Lama berpikir, akhirnya Iatchi menemukan sebuah cara agar dapat keluar dari kekai ini. Diapun mulai membuat handsel tangan untuk mengeluarkan jurusnya.

'menahan jalur dimensi, bukan berarti dapat juga menahan ninjutsu kan..?!' pikir Iachi.

Setelah segel jurusnya selesai, itachi mengambil nafas dalam dan dengan sekuat tenaga Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah bola api yg cukup besar ke arah langit agar dapat menghancurkan kekai tersebut. Semua pasang mata mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah bola api yg di keluarkan oleh Itachi.

Bola api yg di keluarkan Itachi terus saja melaju dengan kencang ke arah langit. Dan akhirnya, bola api itu menabrak suatu dinding berwarna hitam pekat yang merupakan sebuah kekai yg di buat oleh Naruto.

'apakah berhasil'. Pikir Itachi dan Tobi.

Tapi sayang, apa yg mereka harapkan tidak menjadi kenyataan. Terlihat, bola api yg di keluarkan oleh Itachi tadi di serap olh dinding kekai yg di buat oleh Naruto.

Itachi memandang datar melihat bola apinya di serap oleh kekai buatan Naruto itu.

'tidak berhasil yah.?!' Pikir Itachi.

Terlihat Naruto malah tersenyum pada saat melihat apa yg di lakukan oleh Itachi.

"ohhh, apakah aku lupa memberi tau kalian bahwa kekai ini juga dapat menyerap semua ninjutsu yg ada, jadi kekai ini tidak akan perna bisa di hancurkan oleh ninjutsu apapun." Ucap Naruto masih dengan senyuman meremehkannya.

Tobi melirik ke arah Itachi.

"sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain.! Kita harus bertarung dan mengalahkannya di sini". Ucap Tobi sambil mengeluarkan rantai dari jubahnya yg di ke 2 sisi rantai itu di ikat di ke 2 lengannya.

Melihat hal itu, Naruto semakin mengembangkan senyumannya.

"ohhh,, sepertinya kalian sudah siap untuk bertarung rupanya" ucap Naruto.

"baikah kalau begitu. Sepertinya aku harus membunuh kalian disini". Ucap Naruto.

Dan dengan ucapan itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah energi kegelapan meledak dari tubuh Naruto yg membuat tanah yg pijak oleh Naruto menjadi retak.

Itachi dan Tobi membulatkan matanya pada saat mereka merasakan tekanan cakra yg keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Itachi dan Tobi berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak terlempar karena tekanan cakra itu meledak dengan tiba-tiba sehingga menimbulkan gelombang kejut yg cukup besar.

'c-cakra ini, sa-sama seperti tekanan cakra yg membuatku pingsan pada saat itu.! ta-tapi, tekanan cakra ini masih teralu lemah di bandingkan dengan cakra yg waktu itu, sehingga aku masih bisa menahannya..! tapi, tetap saja tekanan cakra ini sangat jauh berbeda dengan level yg aku miliki. Kalau seperti ini, sepertinya aku harus menggunakan ' **itu** ' agar bisa pergi dari sini.' Pikir Itachi yg masih berusaha menahan tekana energi yg di keluarkan oleh Naruto.

Tobipun sama, saat ini dia juga sedang berusaha untuk menahan tekanan energi yg di keluarkan oleh Naruto.

'cih,, kekuatan ini teralu kuat.!kalau seperti ini, akan sangat sulit untuk mendapatkannya.' Pikir Tobi.

(kita beralih ke Naruto).

Terlihat, di seluruh tubuh Naruto dipenuhi oleh aura hitam pekat yg masih keluar dengan gilanya. Lama kelamaan, tekanan energi itupun mulai menyusut dan masuk kembali ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

Setelah berhasil bertahan dari tekanan energi gila yg di keluarkan oleh Naruto, Itachi dan Tobi mulai berdiri tegap dan kembali melihat ke arah Naruto.

Itachi dan Tobi tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka pada saat mereka melihat Naruto. Memang, penampilan fisik Naruto tidaklah berubah, Akan tetapi berbeda dengan aura hitam pekat yg di keluarkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto masih menundukan wajahnya, dan secara perlahan Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam Itachi dan Tobi dengan penuh aura mengintimidasi.

Keringat meluncur dengan lancarnya di pipi Itachi saat merasakan aura yg di keluarkan oleh Naruto.

'kita harus pergi dari sini.! Tidak mungkin kta dapat mengalahkannya dengan kekuatan seperti itu.! di tambah lagi, cakraku tinggal sedikit.' Pikir Itachi.

Itachi kemudian menutup matanya untuk berkosentrasi.

'aku harap ini berhasil.' Pikir Itachi.

Sedangkan Tobi saat ini di buat membeku dengan pancaran energi yg di keluarkan oleh Naruto.

'benar-benar kekuatan yg sangat mengerikan. Kalau seperti ini, rencanaku pasti akan sangat sulit untuk di capai'. Pikir Tobi.

.

 **groarrrrr !**

.

Tiba-tiba saja naga di belakang Naruto kembali meraung dngan kerasnya. Tobi kembali memasang posisi siaga pada saat dia meihat naga kegelapan di belakang Naruto kembali neraung. Sedangkan Itachi masih menutup matanya untuk berkosentrasi terhadap jurus terakhirnya itu.

" **khukhukhukhu. Kalian tidak akan bisa lolos dari sini"** ucap Naruto dengan suara yg menjadi sangat mengerikan.

melihat Itachi yg sedang menutup mata, membuat Naruto sedikit bingung. Tapi dia kembali mengeluarkan senyuman yg sangat mengerikan.

" **Itachi uchiha, apapun yg akan kau lakukan itu semua tidak akn berguna. Seharusnya kau tau bahwa ak—"**

 **.**

 **Deg**

 **.**

Naruto terpaksa menghentikan ucapannya pada saat dia merasakan sebuah perasaan yg aneh. Dan dia juga merasakan pancaran energi di mata Itachi meningkat dengan drastis.

'perasaan apa ini.? Sebenarnya, apa yg sedang Itachi lakukan'. Pikir Naruto sambil terus memandang intens Itachi.

Merasakan hal yg sama dengan Naruto, Tobi melirik ke arah Itachi.

'perasaan ini, apakah dia akan menggunakan jurus itu.?!'. pikir Tobi.

Terlihat Itachi masih menutup matanya. Dan dengan tiba-tiba, Itachi membuka matanya dan memeprlihatkan ke 2 bola matanya yg telah berubah, dimana yg tadinya hanya memiliki 3 pasang tomoe, dan sekarang telah berubah menjadi pola suriken (mangekyu sharingan milik Itachi).

Naruto kembali terkejut pada saat dia melihat pola mata Itachi yg tela berubah, dan dia juga merasakan pancaran energi yg cukup mengerikan. Tapi, bukan itu yg membuat Naruto terkejut. Yang membuat Naruto terkejut adalah, pancaran energi yang di keluarkan oleh mata Itachi mirip dengan seseorang yg Naruto kenal.

'pola matanya berubah.! Dan juga, pancaran energi ini, sama seperti ' **dia** '.' pikir Naruto.

Setelah membuka matanya, Itachi kembali menutup sebelah mata kanannya. Dan tiba-tiba, mata kiri Itachi mengeluarkan darah.

.

 **AMETERASU!**

.

Dengan refleknya, Naruto langsung saja melompat ke samping karena dia merasakan sesuatu akan menyerangnya. Dan benar saja, setelah Naruto menghindar tiba-tiba saja Naga kegelapan yg sedari tadi ada di belakang Naruto terkena api yg berwarna hitam pekat.

Melihat hal itu, Naruto kembai tersenyum dengan jurus yg di keluarkan oleh Itachi.

" **apakah kau bodoh..!? sudah kubilang bahwa semua se—** ".

.

 **Groarrrrr!**

.

Naruto sedikit terkejut pada saat dia melihat Naga buatannya meraung kesakitan.

'apa yg terjadi,? seharusnya naga itu dapat menyerap semua ninjutsu.!'. pikir Naruto sambil terus menatap naga kegelapannya itu yg terus saja meraung kesakitan. Naruto kembali di buat terkejut pada saat, api hitam itu secara perlahan membakar habis naganya tanpa sisa.

'api hitam.!? Aku belum perna melihat jurus ini.!'. pikir Naruto penasaran.

"ohogk,,,ohogk,,,ohogk." Tiba-tiba saja Itachi berlutut dan emuntahkan darah.

'cih, dia berhasil menghindar.!'. pikir Itachi.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Itachi. Naruto menatap datar Itachi yg sedang berlutut dan terbatuk darah.

"apa yg sebenarnya kau lakukan, dan Jurus apa yg kau keluarkan tadi.? Seharusnya, naga buatanku itu akan menyerap segala macam ninjutsu.! Dan juga, darimana kau mendapatkan mata itu,? aku yakin, itu bukanlah mata sharingan yg biasanya." Ucap Naruto sambil terus memandang Itachi.

" **Ameterasu,** sebuah jurus yg bukan berasal dari cakra sehingga api ameterasu tidak termasuk dalam ninjutsu." Bukan Itachi yg menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, tetapi Tobilah yg menjawabnya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tobi.

"apa maksudmu tentang 'bukan berasal dari cakra'.?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ameterasu memang tidak berasal dari cakra. Ameterasu konon di sebut hanya dalam mitos. Ameterasu adalah api hitam abadi yg hanya di miliki oleh dewi ameterasu (dewi matahari). Shinobi yg dapat memanggil api hitam ameterasu hanyalah seorang uchiha yg telah mencapai puncak dari kekuatan matanya.". jela Tobi.

"puncak dari kekuatan mata.?! Apa maksudmu.?". tanya Naruto.

"maksudnya adalah, seorang uchiha yg telah berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan mata sejati dari klan uchiha, atau bisa di sebut sebagai,,,,,,,,

.

.

. **mangekyu sharingan.". jelas Tobi.**

Naruto di buat semakin tertarik dengan kekuatan milik klan yang 1 ini.

"jadi maksudmu, mata sharingan milik klan uchiha dapat berevolusi menjadi tingkat yg lebih tinggi lagi (mangekyu sharingan).?!" Ucap Naruto.

"benar...! selama ini orang hanya mengenal mata sharingan yg hanya memiliki 3 tomoe di setiap sisinya. Akan tetapi, jika seorang uchiha sudah mencapai puncak kebenciannya, maka mata yg jauh lebih mengerikan akan tercipta yaitu, mangekyu sharingan.! Shinobi yg dapat menggunakan mangekyu sharingan, hanyalah beberapa orang saja termasuk aku dan Itachi.

Kekuatan mata mangekyu sharingan sangatlah mengerikan. Contohnya saja ada di dpanmu itu, api abadi yg tidak akan padam selama 7 hari 7 malam jika bukan pemiliknya sendiri yg menariknya kembali. Kekuatan mangekyu sharingan bukan hanya itu. sebenarnya, setiap mangekyu sharingan itu memiliki kekuatan yg berbeda-beda. Seperti halnya aku yang memiliki kamui. Tapi, diantara semua jurus mangekyu sharingan, jurus yg terkuat adalah api hitam ameterasu, dan,,,,

.

.

.

 **Susano'o,!**

Susano'o adalah jurus puncak sekaligus jurus terkuat yg di miliki oleh pengguna mangekyu sharingan. Jurus ini memiliki bentuk menyerupai sosok monster kesatria raksasa yang memiliki pertahanan dan penyerangan terkuat dari semua jurus yg ada. Jurus ini dapat di keluarkan jika seorang pengguna mangekyu sharingan dapat menguasai sepenuhnya kekuatan dari mangekyu sharingan ini." Jelas Tobi.

Lagi-lagi Naruto di buat sedikit kagum akan kekuatan dari klan yang 1 ini.

'tidak kusangkah, manusia yg hanya menerima cakra manipulasi, dapat menjadi seperti ini. Sungguh mengagumkan'. ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Tobi melirik ke arah Itachi yg sedang berlutut dan mengatur nafasnya yng memburu.

"apakah kau tidak apa-apa". Tanya Tobi.

'tidak di sangkah, dia dapat mengeluarkan ameterasu dengan keadaan cakra seperti itu'. tambah Tobi di dalam pikirannya.

Secara perlahan, Itachi mulai berdiri walaupun dengan susah payah. Setelah berhasil berdiri dengan semboyongan, Itachi kembali menatap sayu Naruto dengan mata mangekyu sharingannya.

'ini adalah yg terakhir.! Kalau aku menyerangnya, pasti dia akan menghindarinya. Lalu, aku harus bagaimana.?!' Pikir Itachi.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru untuk memastikan sesuatu. Diapun mendapatkan cara agar mereka dapat keluar dari tempat ini.

'aku harap ini berhasil'. Pikir Itachi sambil terus mengatur nafasnya.

"hey Tobi.", panggil Itachi.

Tobi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Itachi.

"apakah kau tidak apa-apa.?!" Tanya Tobi.

"yah, a-aku tidak a-apa-apa.! A-ku punya cara a-agar kita dapat keluar dari sisni". Ucap Itachi dengan terbata-bata.

Tobi sedikit terkeju dengan perkataan Itachi.

'dia masih bisa berpikir dengan keadaan seperti ini.!? Dia benar-benar seorang jenius.

"benarkah.?! Kalau begitu, kataan padaku" ucap Tobi

"a-aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi, pada saat aku memberikan tanda, segera pindahkan aku ke dimensi milikmu" ucap itachi sambil menegakan badannya.

Mendengar hal itu, Tobi hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Itachi.

"hmm, baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Tobi.

Melihat Tobi dan Itachi yg sepertinya sedang membuat rencana, Naruto hanya dapat mengira-ngira rencana apa yg akan di buat oleh mereka berdua karena Naruto tdk dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

'sekarang, apalagi yg akan kalian lakukan.?! Ayo, beri aku sedikit kejutan lagi'. Pikir Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Dengan perlahan, Itachi kembali menutup mata kanannya, dan memfokuskan mata kirinya kepada Naruto. Darah kembali keluar dari mata kiri Itachi.

Naruto yg melihat hal Itu kembali waspada.

'sepertinya dia akan menggunakan jurus itu lagi.! Kalau aku sampai terkena jurus itu, bisa fatal akibatnya'. Pikir Naruto, malah mengeluarkan seringaian.

.

Darah masih keluar dari mata kiri Itachi, dan tanpa di duga-duga pandangan Itachi yg semula menatap Naruto, secara tiba-tiba dia alihkan kearah atas...

.

 **AMETERASU**

.

dan dengan itu, ameterasupun muncul dan membakar penghalang yg di buat oleh Naruto.

Melihat hal Itu, Tobi dan Naruto di buat terkejut dengan perbuatan Itachi itu.

.

Terlihat, api hitam ameterasuh sudah mulai memakan kekai yg di buat oleh Naruto sehingga membuat kekai Naruto memiliki lubang kecil, dan itulah yg di tunggu oleh itachi.

"sekarang". Gumam Itachi

Mengerti tanda dari Itachi, Tobipun dengan cepat memindahkan itachi ke dalam di mensi kamui.

.

 **KAMUI**

.

Itachipun berhasil di pindahkan oleh tobi ke dimensi kamui. Sekarang yg tersisa di situ hanyalah Naruto dan Tobi.

Terlihat Tobi sedang menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datarnya.

"untuk kali ini, aku mengaku kalah.! Tapi lain kali, aku pastikan bahwa kau akan mati" ucap Tobi.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto tdk bisa menahan senyumannya.

"hehhhh, seharusnya aku yg bilang begitu. Untuk kali ini, aku biarkan kalian pergi. Tapi lain kali, kalian berdua akan mati di tanganku". Ucap Naruto.

"kita lihat saja nanti" ucap Tobi sebelum terhisap ke dalam lubang vortex meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di bawah sinar bulan. Naruto melihat ke arah kekainya yg telah habis di bakar oleh api hitam ameterasu. Naruto kemudian mengeuarkan seringaian yang sangat mengerikan.

'Tobi dan Itachi.! Sungguh menarik'. Pikir Naruto sebelum tenggelam ke dalam bulatan hitam yg muncul di bawahnya.

.

.

.

T

B

C

 **Yahhh halloooo para pembaca sekalian, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak mengapdet fik ini selama beberapa bulan. Aku benar-benar sibuk dengan bisnis yg aku kerjaan jadi, saya betul-betul meminta maaf yg sebesar-besarnya.**

 **Semoga chapter 4 ini dapat memuaskan para pembaca sekalian. Ddan jangan lupa, tinggalkan jejak para agan sekalian dengan mereview fic ini yah...**

 **Salam prayuda...**


End file.
